Harry Potter and the Bad Dreams
by quillow
Summary: A fifth year summer story that goes into the first couple of weeks at Hogwarts and then finishes. It has a beginning plot similar to Xanthia's Sanctuary, but I had her permission. Lots of Sirius, with a good dose of Lupin and Dumbledore.
1. Harry Potter and the Bad Dreams Part 1-3

Disclaimer: sob it all belongs to JK Rowling… I'm glad for her, really I am buries her face into her hands  
  
Authors note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I did change some of this story if you really want to read the entire thing again to find out. I was ashamed when my friend told me it is impossible to reapparate! How embarrassing, also I did finally explain why McGonagall wasn't surprised to see Sirius. DON'T FLAME ME FOR SAYING IT'S LIKE SANCTUARY because I asked Xanthia if I could use her idea if I then went into a completely different direction and she said yes! I love you Xanthia! I reposted this because I just wanted to be able to have one version all together with the first 3 COMPLETED chapters… I have now named the chapters too! Read my super long authors note at the end for some interesting tidbits.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter returns home after his fourth year… trouble ensues from there (child abuse themes)  
  
Chapter One  
Vernon Dursley's Revenge  
  
Harry awoke with a start, his head pounding. 'This is peculiar' he thought to himself getting out of bed, 'my scar doesn't hurt, is it just an actual headache?' He went to the bathroom and splashed some coldwater on his face, successfully waking him up a bit. As he looked at the clock he knew he must hurry through his morning schedule so he could finish his chores before his Uncle Vernon came home.  
  
As soon as Harry entered the kitchen his Aunt Petunia yelled at him, "Harry Potter! You worthless ungrateful boy! Late for breakfast... if you can't make it to breakfast, you will not be allowed to eat breakfast at all. Here are your chores to finish before Vernon comes home."   
  
Harry's Porky cousin, Dudley, snickered in his seat at the kitchen table. Aunt Petunia promptly handed Harry his chore list.  
  
Chores for Harry...   
To be completed before I get home or else!  
1.Paint the Fence  
2.Mow the Lawn  
3.Weed the Garden  
-Uncle Vernon  
  
Harry's headache hadn't gotten any better and now his eyes were burning too. 'Perhaps going outside will help,' he thought quietly to himself while walking outside preparing to start his chores. He painted the fence at great speed knowing that he must finish all his chores before his uncle would return home from work. Harry tried very hard to concentrate on the tasks at hand, but by the time he started weeding the garden his headache was even worse, his stomach was upset, and his throat was raw and sore. While weeding he became oblivious to everything around him because he felt so ill.  
  
Harry didn't notice Dudley come out of the house prepared to sabotage all of Harry's hard work. He took black paint and wrote Aunt Petunia is crazy for marrying such an ugly fat cow all over the fence Harry had just freshly painted white. Dudley then proceeded to take a hoe and dig up most of the lawn Harry had just mowed. Finally, he finished off his very evil stint by pulling up not only the weeds in the garden, but also Petunia's very famous flowers.  
  
Aunt Petunia had just come out of the house to check Harry's progress. What she saw made her eyes grow wide with horror. "Harry Potter!! You insolent fool! You've ruined the yard you... you... IDIOT!" She screamed.  
  
Harry looked up at her finally registering something other then weeds in front of him. He looked around the yard his eyes growing wide at the mass destruction. Out of the corner of his vision, Harry saw Dudley trying to wipe dirt and paint off of his hands.  
  
At that precise moment, the worst moment ever, Harry's uncle arrived home. Vernon took in the scene around him growing redder and redder... and then turning a very interesting shade of purple, which made Harry squirm a little. "Potter! This, this is the last straw!" he shouted, little flecks of spittle flying from his mouth.  
  
"I didn't..." but before Harry could protest, his uncle picked Harry up by his shirt and slapped him across the face, the headache Harry had exploded with new pain, as he saw stars. His uncle backhanded him across the other side of the face, successfully splitting Harry's lip; Harry was then angrily thrown to the ground. Vernon began to kick and punch Harry all over: his arms, his legs, his stomach, and his back. Harry refused to cry out. 'I won't let him get the satisfaction,' he thought in the back of his mind, 'I won't let him see me plead for him to stop.'  
  
Uncle Vernon picked Harry up again by the collar of his shirt and threw him inside upon the coffee table, which broke and toppled under Harry's body. Harry heard a crack, and got the wind knocked out of him again. This time his breath came out in short gasps. His uncle held him against the wall and slapped his face again. Fireworks now exploded in Harry's head. "Please... Please stop, I'm going to be..." and Harry retched right on his Uncle.  
  
"You lousy good for nothing fool!" Vernon shouted as he picked up Harry and threw him out the back door where Harry landed with a sickening thud. He promptly lost consciousness.  
~~~  
  
Vernon surveyed the damage around him, with a look of disgust in his eyes. Dudley chose that time to speak up, "I'm hungry!" he whimpered.  
  
"Aww, my poor Dudley Wuddley Pudding Face," Aunt Petunia said patting Dudley's head, and giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Let's go out to eat tonight," suggested Vernon, making a move to leave.  
  
"What about Harry?" Petunia asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, he's not going anywhere, when he wakes up he can think about what he's done." Vernon said opening the car door for his wife.  
~~~  
  
Harry felt a nibbling on his fingers, as he slowly became conscious. He winced with a start, every bone in his body hurt. His head felt as if it was on fire, and he could only breathe in short gasps. He heard a soft 'hoot,' and squinted his eyes to see the snowy form of Hedwig. "Go get help, girl," was all Harry managed before losing consciousness. Hedwig flew into the night sky.  
  
~~~  
"Harry, Harry...come on wake up."  
  
Harry heard a familiar voice, a comforting voice that sounded concerned.  
  
"Harry, my boy, open your eyes for us."  
  
He knew that voice... it was the voice of Albus Dumbledore the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the question was why was Dumbledore here?  
  
"Harry, you must wake up!" the voice gently commanded.  
  
Harry thought that coming from Dumbledore he better listen. He tried to bring himself back from the darkness that had already consumed him twice before.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry moved his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes, but slammed them shut suddenly when he felt a rush of pain in his head, and heard a roar in his ears.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Dumbledore with concern.  
  
"My head hurts," was Harry's pained reply, his voice sounding thick and strangely foreign to his own ears.  
  
"Like when your scar hurts?" Asked a very worried Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"No... that's not it."  
  
"Let's have a look shall we?" came another voice that Harry placed as former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin. Harry heard a muttered Lumos and quickly turned his head away.   
  
"No light please... it hurts!" Harry whimpered.  
  
"Harry you can keep your eyes shut, I just need to see you." Lupin reached over and tilted Harry's head back towards him.  
  
"My God! What happened?" muttered someone else seeing the mottled bruises on Harry face.  
  
"Sirius... is that you?" Harry called out.  
  
"Yes Harry. Harry what happened here, who did this to you?" Asked his godfather Sirius Black.  
  
"My Uncle Vernon... the light, please, it hurts!"  
  
"Harry, where else do you hurt other then your head?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Everywhere," was Harry's whispered reply... he was losing energy fast.   
  
"Harry, we need to know exactly where." Said Dumbledore patiently.  
  
"Light, my eyes, please stop...God it hurts!" Harry begged to Lupin who still had his wand pointed at the boy.   
  
"Sirius, put your hand over his eyes," Lupin said. Sirius very gently laid his hand over Harry's eyes his own eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Albus, he's burning up!" Sirius whispered.  
  
Dumbledore didn't reply, he just kept on questioning Harry, "Harry, please... where exactly do you hurt?"   
  
"Mmm... My ribs and my ankle." Harry said, most of his energy being zapped in one sentence.  
  
Lupin pointed his wand light onto Harry's torso while Dumbledore lifted his shirt. There was an exclamation of horrified awe from all three at the bruises found there. "Best not touch him, we could do more damage because he probably already has a couple of broken ribs," said Dumbledore pulling Harry's shirt back down; he then carefully examined Harry's swelling ankle. "Harry did your head hurt before you got beaten up?" he asked solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, since this morning," was Harry's feeble reply, "Wait! What are you doing here? You have to go before they get home, leave now!" cried Harry in a terrified voice. He suddenly got enough power to get up, he was almost fully standing when his ankle buckled beneath him and everything went black. Harry began to topple over when Sirius quickly caught him and laid him on the grass gently.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" cried Uncle Vernon having come home from dinner finding three strangers in his yard.  
  
"I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what did you do to Harry?" Dumbledore said eyeing Vernon Dursley, the twinkle was gone from his eyes, and in its place was a look of anger and disgust.  
  
"Did you see what that boy did to my lawn? He deserved everything that came to him. After everything we've offered to that boy, he gives me more trouble then he's worth. I don't care what you do with him now." Vernon said, his face turning purple as he glared at Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius Black leapt to his feet, and before Lupin or Dumbledore could stop him, he aimed his wand at Vernon and screamed stupefy making Vernon land to the ground in a dead faint. Petunia and Dudley, who had witnessed the entire spectacle, screamed and ran down Privet Drive, out of sight.  
  
"Oh my gosh... I didn't mean, I don't know..." Sirius exclaimed, but was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"He definitely had that coming, too bad it wasn't done sooner! No good…" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Now to the matter at hand." He proceeded to gently shake Harry calling out his name. When Harry didn't move a muscle, Dumbledore grew worried. "I didn't want to do this but it seems I must." He took his want out, pointed it at Harry and said enervate. Harry rustled a little bit, and Lupin reached over to check his pulse, which was rapid and irregular from fever and shock.  
  
Lupin's eyes narrowed in concentration, "Albus, we need to hurry."  
  
"Harry, Harry you must stay awake," Dumbledore said with urgency. He motioned for Sirius to pick the boy up.  
  
"Harry, this may hurt, I have to pick you up." Very carefully Sirius slipped his arms underneath Harry's head and knees, and picked him up. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath, trying not to cry out in pain.  
  
"Harry? You still with us?"  
  
"Yeah," came Harry's slurred reply.  
  
"Ready... Sirius, Remus?" asked Albus, with nods of their heads they disapparated into the night sky.  
  
~~~  
The group reappeared at Remus' house, "Come, quickly, we must get him into bed." Lupin said urgently, Dumbledore led the way up the stairs to the closest bedroom. Sirius laid Harry on the bed, which emitted a cry of pain from Harry's lips.  
  
"Albus, you must go get Dr. Benjamin Bentley, see if he will make a house call, tell him the situation of Wizard's fever," Lupin said.  
  
"I'm on my way," and with that Dumbledore disapparated.  
  
"Wizard fever?" asked Sirius with a confused look, " I had that as a child, it wasn't to serious."  
  
"I'm afraid that since Harry had never been exposed at all it's really taking its toll, and high fever is extremely dangerous in adolescents and adults," Lupin said as Sirius began to unbutton Harry's shirt, "I'm going to get water and a wash cloth." Lupin said to Sirius, "Try to keep him awake."  
  
"Harry? Harry, stay awake for me okay?" Sirius asked, his voice full of worry.  
  
"Mmph," was about all Harry could manage. Lupin reentered the room with a washbasin and washcloth. He dipped the washcloth into the water and began to bathe Harry's face and neck. Harry tried to get away from the cool water assaulting his burning skin.  
  
"Too cold!" he murmured as he began to shiver and shake uncontrollably. Goosebumps appeared all over his skin. Sirius looked at Lupin with worry. The shaking grew worse, and Harry's body was twitching.  
  
Lupin quickly turned Harry on his side and spoke to Sirius, "Keep him on his side, the fever's too much, he's beginning to have febrile seizures." Lupin muttered. "Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Lupin shouted but to no avail, the seizing stopped, but left Harry unconscious.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Doctor Benjamin Bentley reappeared into the room, and Sirius called from the bedroom, "Thank God! Albus, Benjamin! Thank God you're here," Sirius said nodding to them from Harry's bedside.  
  
"To bad we aren't meeting on a happier note," said Benjamin shaking Lupin and Sirius' hand.  
  
"He had a febrile seizure a couple minutes ago, we're having a hard time controlling his fever," Lupin said grimly.  
  
Benjamin set down his doctor's bag and began to examine Harry. After a thorough examination he turned to Sirius and said, "I won't lie to you, Harry's condition is very serious. He's got wizard's fever which packs a huge wallop if you are an adolescent because of the dangerously high fever, but on top of that he has at least four broken ribs, which are taxing his lungs, and his ankle is practically shattered. He also has some rather alarming bruises that could be cause for concern. I've fixed his ankle as much as I could but it will still be broken, just not as severely...this is the same situation with the ribs. The wizard fever though, that is a virus..."  
  
Sirius gasped, "He couldn't actually ... die from this could he?"  
  
"I've seen people this age die of wizard's fever, but Harry never having been exposed to it before this year and on top of what's been done to him, it doesn't help his situation at all. Sirius this is a very grave situation," replied Benjamin his voice low. Sirius just looked down at Harry's prone form. Benjamin continued, "Remus," he said handing Lupin a small package, "mix this up, it's a strong fever reducing potion called umidmaladromus. Dumbledore go get these herbs on the list I gave you, they're in my storage room." Lupin left, while Dumbledore disapparated.  
  
Benjamin looked over at Sirius, who had become numb to everything around him except Harry. "Sirius?" he called out cautiously.  
  
"First James and Lily, now Harry. I can't... I can't lose him too, Benjamin, I just can't," Sirius whispered, tears silently careening down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm going to do my damn best job to try to keep this boy in the world... after all, he is 'The Boy That Lived,' and I'm going to make sure the story stays that way." Benjamin said looking at Harry's scar, which stood starkly from his pale skin, he picked up the wet cloth that Lupin had been using and handed it to Sirius, "Now, I need you to try to get his fever down."  
  
Sirius reached out for the cloth and began to gently bathe Harry's face, arms, neck, and upper torso. Harry stirred a little bit, "Sirius?" he whimpered.  
  
"Yes Harry?" asked Sirius, his voice low.  
  
"It's so hot," Harry cried.  
  
"Harry, my name is Dr. Benjamin Bentley. It's hot because you're running a very high fever, and we're trying to bring it down. Harry, I want you to try and stay awake."  
  
"No, please. I just want to sleep," Harry said his words slurring all together so that Benjamin and Sirius had to listen very hard to understand him.  
  
"Harry, I'm right here, no one's going to hurt you ever again, okay?" Sirius said brushing away Harry's unruly black hair from his eyes.  
  
"Okay," Harry murmured.  
  
Professor Lupin reentered with the potion, which he set on the bedside table. He sat next to Sirius. "Thank you Remus," Benjamin whispered. "Harry, I want you to try and take a deep breath." Harry did as he was told and grimaced as his ribs caused him a lot of pain.  
  
"God, that hurts," he cried out, his breaths coming out in short gasps.  
  
"That's okay Harry, just try to breath regularly," Benjamin said calmly, he narrowed his eyes in concentration trying to hear how exactly Harry was breathing, if there was any wheezes or catches, but there weren't which was one less thing to worry about. Benjamin picked up the goblet of umidmaladromus potion and put it to Harry's lips. "Harry, you must drink this," Harry drank thirstily, and then lay exhausted against the pillows.  
  
Dumbledore reappeared into the room, "How is he?"  
  
"Stable, but I'm glad you've come back. Remus, go mix these herbs. Dumbledore you can stay and help me." Dumbledore handed the herbs to Remus who then left the room.  
  
"Harry, listen, the reason it hurts when you breathe is because you're ribs are broken, now I've fixed as much as I can with magic, but since the damage was done by muggles, I can't repair them fully. I'm going to bind your ribs, to take some pressure off your breathing." Benjamin said speaking to Harry.  
  
"Alright," came Harry's reply.  
  
Benjamin turned to address Sirius and Dumbledore, "I need you to sit him all the way up, this will be hard because no matter the protests he gives DO NOT let go of him. Just listen to me okay?" Dumbledore and Sirius both nodded. Dumbledore went to Harry's left side; Sirius was already on his right. They began to lift him slowly. Almost immediately Harry began to scream.  
  
"No! No! Please, it hurts, Sirius please let go! Let go. Professor, please stop, why are you doing this to me?" Harry screamed out as best as he could. Dumbledore and Sirius both looked at each other with shock.  
  
"Albus, Sirius, keep going don't stop, you're almost there!" cried out Benjamin.  
  
Harry continued to scream, suddenly he felt very dizzy and he felt his stomach lurch, "No, wait I think I'm going to be sick!" Benjamin saw Harry turn an interesting shade of green and brought a bucket to Harry at just the right moment. Harry heaved, and silent tears began to run down his face. Sirius had tears in his eyes, and Dumbledore looked very solemn.  
  
"Harry, I know it hurts, I'm sorry," Benjamin said. Benjamin turned his attention back to Dumbledore and Sirius, "Albus, keep holding him. Sirius help me loop this gauze once around while I tape it," after the gauze was taped in place, Benjamin began to wrap it around Harry's chest very tightly, with expert hands. All the while tears continued to fall from Harry's face. Finally Benjamin was done, "Harry? Harry, we're going to lay you back down, I'm sorry for all the pain," Sirius and Dumbledore laid him down carefully and slowly.  
  
"Harry can you breathe better?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little bit. I'm tired," he complained. Professor Lupin entered the room with the second dose of umidmaladromus potion.  
  
"Okay Harry, you can sleep after I give this potion to you," promised Benjamin.  
  
Lupin came over and placed the cup to Harry's lips. Harry drank it weakly and then slumped against the pillow, his face going lax. Sirius, Dumbledore, and Lupin looked at the doctor with concern. "He's just sleeping but we will need to wake him to give him more umidmaladromus potion in two hours." He said softly patting Harry's shoulder.  
~~~  
  
There was fire all around Harry. Everywhere he ran more fire would appear in his path. He was soon running out of places to go, and he looked around in horror as he saw that he was trapped within a ring of fire. "No, please, help me, fire, 's hot!" he cried out to anyone who could hear him.  
  
~~~  
Sirius woke with a start. Harry seemed to be in the throes of a fevered nightmare. He was screaming out, "No, please, help me, fire. 's hot!" while tossing and turning in bed, getting tangled up by the sheets.  
  
"Harry, Harry it's okay," Sirius tried to comfort him. He went to brush the hair off Harry's sweaty forehead, but when his hand was placed on Harry's forehead he immediately grew concerned. The doctor had already left to check on Hermione Granger, and other wizards from Hogwarts that might never had been exposed to wizard's fever before. Benjamin had promised to be very quick, and would be no longer then thirty minutes. Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin were in the kitchen. Sirius got up and made his way to the bedroom door and called out, "Remus, Albus, come quickly!" Almost immediately Dumbledore and Lupin appeared.  
  
"What's wrong? What is it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It's Harry, his fever has spiked, it's incredibly high!" exclaimed Sirius, beside himself with worry.  
  
Lupin was already by Harry's side, his hand on Harry's forehead. "My God Albus! I've never seen a fever this high."  
  
"Quickly, Sirius go draw him a tepid bath, we need to cool him off right now," Dumbledore said, swiftly moving to Harry's side.  
  
"Why don't we just make it cold?" Sirius asked with exasperation.  
  
"It would be too much of a shock to his body, this is the much safer way," Lupin answered, "Sirius, go!" Sirius went into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub. Dumbledore gently lifted Harry off the bed. "Remus go get the fever reducing potion, he was due for another dose now anyways." Lupin left without comment.  
  
Harry tried to squirm out of Dumbledore's arms, "I'm trapped, fire, help me, so hot..." he was muttering. 'I'm sure it is,' Dumbledore thought to himself, feeling the heat radiating from Harry's skin. He reached the bathroom where Sirius had filled that bathtub and very carefully laid Harry into the water.  
  
"Sirius, be sure you keep his head above the water," he said softly. Sirius nodded and started to bathe Harry's face. Lupin came back in with the cup of potion. He approached the tub and put the cup to Harry's lips. Harry tried to feebly turn his head away, but Sirius held his head.  
  
"Come on Harry, you must drink this," begged Sirius.  
  
"Just hold his head, Sirius, he's delirious," Lupin said as he successfully opened Harry's mouth and poured the potion down his throat. Harry sighed and his face went calm.  
  
~~~  
Benjamin Bentley reappeared into Harry's empty room, "Hello?" he called out.  
  
"Ben, we're in here!" Dumbledore shouted from the bathroom. Benjamin walked into the bathroom to find the three wizards surrounding Harry Potter, who was lying in the bathtub.  
  
"What happened?" asked Benjamin making his way towards Harry.  
  
"About 15 minutes ago his fever spiked extremely high, we had to figure out a way to cool him down," replied Lupin. Benjamin had his hand on Harry's brow; he then reached down for Harry's wrist to take his pulse.  
  
"Lupin, go mix some more umidmaladromus, make it fast," ordered the good doctor.  
  
"What is it, Ben?" asked Sirius nervously.  
  
"His fever has spiked dangerously high, I'm worried about brain damage. If this fever stays this high for much longer, he will be lucky to survive to see the morning."  
  
"What?" was all Sirius could manage... his mouth open in surprise. Dumbledore put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from saying something. Lupin, who had been in the doorway with more umidmaladromus potion, was visibly shaking. Dr. Bentley took the goblet from Lupin and poured it down Harry's throat. For once in his entire life of being a doctor he felt helpless as he looked at flushed face of Harry, the grief-stricken face of Sirius, and the empty look of Lupin. Dumbledore seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Finally from the uneasy silence came Dumbledore's voice, "We need to get him to Hogwarts, see what Severus may be able to do for him. The infirmary is much better equipped."  
  
"I agree," said Bentley.  
  
Dumbledore looked around, "Agreed?" everyone nodded, "Then we'll all apparate to the front gates." Benjamin lifted Harry and they all disapparated.  
  
~~~  
They reappeared in front of the gates at Hogwarts. Dumbledore let them all in with a special winged key. The group made their way up to the castle.  
  
The enormous front doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall, "Albus, why are you back so soon from visiting Sirius and Remus?" Dumbledore had trusted Professor McGonagall enough to tell her about Sirius Black's innocence, and Peter Pettigrew's betrayal. At first, she had been dumbfounded, but now she was working hard to prove Sirius' innocence.  
  
"Minerva, it's Potter," suddenly McGonagall took notice of Benjamin Bentley holding Harry Potter in his arms.  
  
"My God! What happened?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'll explain later Minerva, but first we must get him up to the hospital wing." Professor McGonagall led the way up the staircase to the infirmary. She held the door open as everyone entered.  
  
"Poppy!" Called Benjamin.   
  
Emerging from her office Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "Ben, so excellent to see you."  
  
"Sadly this isn't a drop by and chat visit, we have a patient," he said as he tilted his head down at Harry.  
  
"My God, Harry Potter? This child has a death wish, what happened to him?" she exclaimed. While leading the way to a bed.  
  
"Apparently this morning Harry woke up with a headache, which we later found out to be wizard fever. I'm not quite entirely sure what happened, but his uncle beat him for some reason. His uncle broke Harry's ribs and shattered his ankle," Dumbledore said angrily; angry with the Dursley's for treating Harry this way. Minerva McGonagall looked at Harry with a horrified look, "Damn those Muggles!" she murmured under her breath.  
  
"Ben, what can I get for you?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You can get that bewitched cooling blanket you've been telling me about. Minerva go to Severus and tell him I need the strongest fever reducer he can possibly mix." Madam Pomfrey returned with the blanket and placed it over Harry's form.  
  
"What do we do now?" Breathed Sirius.  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing to do until Severus comes with the potion... we must wait." Benjamin said.  
~~~  
  
Harry was dreaming he was fighting the whomping willow; suddenly Harry felt the hot breath of a dragon behind him. The whomping willow got a hold of him and began to bang him around, the dragon came closer and began to breathe fire all over the tree. Harry suddenly felt himself slipping and tried to reach out for something, his hand connected with it.  
  
~~~  
Sirius awoke with a start when Harry's hand connected with his arm. He looked at Harry, and immediately saw that his condition had worsened. "Ben?" he shouted out. Benjamin emerged from Madam Pomfrey's office, followed closely by Poppy herself.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked making his way over.  
  
"I don't know... something's wrong, I can just tell."  
  
Benjamin put his hand on Harry's head, "His fever's on the rise again, it's starting to take its toll. He is very weak, if Severus doesn't get here soon..."  
  
As if on cue Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall entered the infirmary. Severus held a small cauldron of the fever-reducing potion. "Oh of course it would be Harry Potter that is so ill," exclaimed Snape in a menacing voice. Sirius stood up and glared at Snape. Snape walked over to the bed and saw Harry's battered face, arms, and torso, "What the hell happened?" he asked in surprise, leaning over to examine Harry's bruises.  
  
"The bruises are caused by his uncle, I'm afraid," Dumbledore stated looking down at Harry.  
  
"My God! Not even Potter, no one, no one ever deserves to be treated this way. Here," Snape handed the potion to Benjamin, "This is the strongest fever reducing potion I have, if this doesn't break his fever, I'm afraid there's very little to be done."  
  
Sirius held out a goblet for Benjamin to pour the potion in. Benjamin handed it back to Sirius. "Harry?" Sirius called out; he stroked Harry's cheek successfully rousing him a little bit, "Harry, here drink this," Sirius whispered holding the goblet for him. Harry drank a couple sips, and then weakly tried to turn his head away. "Harry, Harry... you must drink all of it," urged Sirius. Very slowly Harry drank the rest of the goblet's contents and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Now, comes the wait," Benjamin said suddenly, everyone turned a looked at him.  
  
~~~  
Harry was tired. He'd already faced the whomping willow, a fire-breathing dragon, and fire itself. He just wanted to lay down and sleep. He was about to do this when he heard a voice calling to him, "Harry, don't give up," it said to him.  
  
Suddenly Harry looked up, "Dad?" he whimpered, "Dad? Where are you?"  
  
"Harry, listen to me, it's too soon for you to leave, Sirius needs you, the world needs you..." his dad's voice spoke out.  
  
"Dad, I'm so tired," cried Harry.  
  
"I know Harry, but hang on, remember that your mother and I love you," the voice whispered distantly.  
  
"Dad, don't leave! Dad!" Harry shouted out. He got no response and he began to sob. He felt comforting arms encircle him, and soon he fell, exhausted, into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~  
Harry awoke to the feel of sunshine on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, 'Where am I?' He thought to himself. He turned his head to where someone was holding his hand, Sirius. He gently squeezed Sirius' hand. Sirius' eyes flew open and he jumped up, "Harry? You're awake?" He placed his hand on Harry's cheek his face breaking into a grin, "Your fever broke!" he said excitedly. "Everyone," Sirius shouted, "Harry's fever broke!"  
  
Remus Lupin, who had been sleeping on an extra, woke up. Dr. Bentley, Albus Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall appeared out of Madam Pomfrey's office, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey. Benjamin and Madam Pomfrey went to the side of Harry's bed while Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin remained at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Hello Harry!" exclaimed the jolly doctor; "I'm Dr. Bentley, at your service, as it is, you may not remember me. You, my boy, have had us all quite worried," Benjamin said. He checked Harry's pulse and looked carefully into his eyes. He then felt around Harry's jaw and throat, finally resting a hand on Harry's forehead. "Well Harry, you've successfully made it through wizard's fever."  
  
Everyone at the foot of his bed breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius squeezed Harry's hand and smiled. The doctor continued, "Now for the other...er... problems," Benjamin said, suddenly looking away from Harry's eyes, "Harry, do you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"My ankle," Harry croaked out, his voice sore from lack of use.  
  
"Poppy, go get Mr. Potter some water. Now Harry, your ankle was shattered and I've fixed it as much as I can, the human body must now do the rest of the work. Since the swelling has gone down, we will put a cast on it and you will be using crutches for a while, okay?" Benjamin asked, as Harry took a drink of water from the cup Madam Pomfrey held for him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, his voice becoming more recovered.  
  
"Okay Harry, the next thing I want you to do is take a deep breath," continued Ben. Harry did as he was told noticing his ribs were bound tightly. He felt sharp pains in his chest and exhaled harshly.  
  
"Ow..." Harry said quietly.  
  
"You have four broken ribs, I also can't fix those entirely. You're going to be very sore for a while." Harry looked at the doctor and then at Sirius, his eyes full of confusion.  
  
"Wait, how did I break my ankle and my ribs?" Harry asked, trying to rack his brain for the answer that he couldn't remember.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat; "I think its time for everyone to leave so Harry can get his rest." Professor McGonagall and Lupin left after saying bye to Harry. Madam Pomfrey and Benjamin left to get the needed materials to make a cast for Harry's ankle.  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he sat at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry became worried, he could feel that there was something they weren't telling him. Sirius remained holding Harry's hand. "Sirius, how did I break my ankle, and hurt my ribs?" Harry spoke again, trying to gauge a response from his godfather.  
  
"Harry... what do you remember?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I remember...fire all around and then a dragon and the whomping willow... wait that can't be right, can it?" he said suddenly.  
  
"Your fever was very high Harry, you were hallucinating," Sirius gently told him.  
  
"Wait," Harry said his face scrunched up in concentration, "wait I think I remember now. My Uncle Vernon..." Harry said suddenly remembering he turned his head away from Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore chose this time to speak up, "Harry, I need to know what really happened."  
  
"Albus, do we really need to do this, he's been through a lot already," Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Yes, because this is exactly like the situation of the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry tells me what's happened he will be able to come to terms with it, and he will begin the road to recovery," Dumbledore said to Sirius. "Harry, please begin from the beginning." Harry swallowed and took a deep, shaking breath.  
  
"I woke up with a bad headache and was late for breakfast, because of this my aunt scolded me and gave me no breakfast. She then gave me my list of chores: paint the fence, mow the lawn, and weed the garden. They all had to be finished before my uncle came home from work. I finished the first two okay, but by the time I started weeding the garden my head hurt so bad I became oblivious to everything around me. I heard my aunt shriek and I finally looked up I saw the entire yard in a disastrous state. I saw my cousin, Dudley, out of the corner of my eyes wiping dirt and paint off his hands, and I knew I had been tricked. At that point my uncle returned home," now that Harry had started words began to flow freely from his lips.  
  
"He started yelling at me, I didn't have any time to react, he picked me up by my shirt and slapped me a couple of times and then he threw me to the ground." At this point Sirius tried to say something but Dumbledore put up his hand stopping him. Harry was glad because Dumbledore was right, he knew that if he stopped now he might never be able to start ever again.  
  
"My uncle began to kick me everywhere he then picked me up, and took me inside where he threw me down on the coffee table, and it broke. That's when... that's when I heard a crack, and my ribs really hurt. He picked me up by my shirt again and backhanded me. I, my head exploded and I got sick all over my uncle. He got so mad he threw me out the backdoor. That's when I blacked out," Harry said bringing his hands shakily to his face where he pushed the hair out of his eyes. Sirius squeezed his hand, and Dumbledore was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Harry, what happened to you can never be forgotten, or forgiven for that matter. You must now try and recover, physically and mentally. It will be hard, but you are very strong. One thing I promise is you will never have to live with the Dursleys ever again," Dumbledore stood up about to leave, "I must be going now, I have many things to do. I will be back later. Sirius," Dumbledore said nodding to him, then leaving.  
  
"Harry, they will never hurt you again. I'll protect you," Sirius said soothingly. Harry felt his throat constrict, and he quickly turned his head away hoping Sirius couldn't see his tears. "Harry it's okay," he said rubbing Harry's back. After a couple minutes Harry composed himself and let go of Sirius, laying back against the pillows exhausted. Dr. Bentley and Madam Pomfrey came back with the needed materials to bandage Harry's ankle.   
  
"Harry? We're going to start wrapping your ankle," he said and taking the cloth he began to form a cast. "Here is where the magic comes in," Benjamin murmured and he pointed his wand at the cloth and said plasterificus and the cast immediately was finished. Harry managed a small smile, but it soon disappeared with a yawn. Sirius stroked Harry's cheek and said, "just close your eyes."   
  
Harry did as he was told and was immediately asleep. Benjamin patted Harry's shoulder and propped the ankle up with a pillow. Madam Pomfrey placed a blanket over him. "Sirius, I suggest you follow Harry's suit and get some sleep."  
  
"No, I'm going to stay right here, I'm never going to leave him again," he remarked while gently rubbing Harry's forearm.  
  
~~~  
Harry was gently floating in darkness when he felt himself being tugged down. Suddenly he was in a lighted, cave-like room. There was a chair facing the wall and Harry couldn't see who was sitting in it.   
  
Peter Pettigrew walked in followed by Lucius Malfoy. Peter went over to the chair and swiveled it around. Harry felt his scar surge with pain, for sitting in the chair was Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy went to his knees and groveled to Voldemort, "My lord!" he exclaimed. Harry winced at these words.  
  
Voldemort began to speak, "Lucius, you dare call me 'lord' when you renounced my name in front of everyone?"  
  
"But I... I didn't mean," Lucius started to say.  
  
"Silence!" Screamed Voldemort, Harry's head exploded with renewed pain. "You will pay for not suffering for me, I will make sure you suffer!" With that Voldemort reached into his robe, pulled out his wand and yelled crucio Malfoy started screaming and writhing on the ground. Harry's head was pounding with every heartbeat. Harry Potter heard someone else screaming, and suddenly realized it was coming from himself.  
~~~  
Chapter Two  
Of Dreams and Dementors  
  
  
"No. Stop!" Harry screamed. Sirius woke up with a start, and looked around momentarily confused. Finally, he located the source of the noise and walked over to Harry's bed. "Noooo, Arghh!" Harry was screaming very loudly.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Sirius was trying to wake Harry up from the nightmare he was having. "HARRY, WAKE UP!" He shouted.   
  
Harry's eyes burst open, and he leaned over grasping his forehead, "Sirius, Sirius I think I'm going to be sick!" and with that Harry leaned over the bed and threw up.  
  
Dumbledore had just walked into the infirmary to see Harry being sick on the floor. "Benjamin!" he shouted walking quickly over to Harry's bedside.  
  
Benjamin scrambled into the room and came over to the scene unfolding before his eyes. "What happened?" he asked seeing the mess on the floor, which was promptly being picked up by a bewitched mop and bucket. Harry squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the roaring in his ears.  
  
"He was having a nightmare, when I woke him up he just, he just told me he was going to be sick, and he was sick," Sirius explained, obviously shaken.  
  
Benjamin went forward to place his hand on Harry's forehead, fearing a relapse of Wizard's fever, but when he did Harry let out a hiss of pain and turned his head away. This made everyone look at Harry with concern.  
  
"Harry, did I hurt you just now when I touched your forehead?" Benjamin asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, it's stinging," Harry said, his eyes watering from pain.   
  
"What's stinging, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"My scar…"  
  
"Harry, what were you dreaming about?" Dumbledore asked while stroking his beard, deep in thought.  
  
Harry gently rubbed his scar, "I was in this cave and Pettigrew was with Voldemort," at this Benjamin winced, but Dumbledore just sat by, silently waiting for Harry to continue. "Lucius Malfoy came in and groveled to Voldemort, but Voldemort was angry at Malfoy for renouncing his name. He said he wanted to make him suffer, and he put the cruciatus curse on him, that's when I started to scream."  
  
Benjamin and Sirius just looked at Harry, their mouths gaping. Dumbledore stood up and paced around. So many thoughts were flowing through his head; he longed for his pensieve. Finally he spoke, "I will need to make the rounds, Sirius you may wish to join me."  
  
Harry felt a moment of selfishness; he longed to have his godfather by his side, "But… Sirius…"   
  
"Harry, I have to do this, please understand. I'll be back in a few hours, I promise. We had already notified Mrs. Weasley about your sickness, and she said she was coming with Ron and Hermione too, if her parents permit. Meanwhile, I'll send Lupin up okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied with a sigh, Sirius hugged him and he and Dumbledore started to leave.  
  
"Benjamin, you stay with him." Dumbledore called out, it wasn't quite an order but it wasn't a request either. Harry turned his head away from the doctor wanting to forget all that had happened.  
  
"Harry, come on! Having that attitude won't solve anything. You know that you're just like your father? He'd get in that sort of mood when things didn't go his way. Your mother would end up imitating him which would send them both into hysterics, and laughter fits giving them cramps in their sides!" Benjamin exclaimed, a twinkle in his eyes, recalling memories from years past.  
  
Harry turned around with sudden interest; "You knew my mother and father?"  
  
"James and Lily? Of course! We were good friends in fact, I kept correspondence with them while I was in medical school."  
  
"Can you tell me about them?" Harry asked with hope in his voice, something he thought he had lost ever since the death of Cedric.  
  
"Sure, but first," Benjamin said getting serious, "We were able to get your trunk from the Dursleys, and here is something you'll want," he handed Harry a pair of striped pajamas. "I'm going down to pick up breakfast for you while you put those on, your nothing but skin and bones!"  
  
Harry fumbled with the pajamas, but was soon back under the covers, feeling even better and hungry. He sat thinking while waiting for the doctor to return.  
  
Professor Lupin entered the room, happy to see Harry looking more alive then he had in the past couple of days. "Hello Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Much better, thank you. Professor why didn't you go with Sirius?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Lupin became very interested at the invisible lint that was covering his robes, he let out a sigh of relief when a split second later Benjamin entered with a tray full of delicious food.  
  
"Okay Harry, eat what you can handle."  
  
Harry looked wide-eyed at the tray stacked with eggs, bacon, and porridge. He took a strip of bacon and took a bite out of it finding it very tasty. He then took a swig of pumpkin juice, which felt like liquid silk going down his throat.   
  
Benjamin nodded with a satisfied look, "Now Harry, what would you like to know about your parents?" he asked.  
  
Harry swallowed, "Anything, and everything." He said starting to eat a boiled egg.  
  
"Well, I first met your mother when she became pregnant with you. I had a fellowship with her doctor. She looked lovely even with her tummy bulging. And your father, oh your father worshipped the ground she walked upon. They were adorable together even their arguments were very sweet. Your mother loved to make your father laugh. He'd come home to find she had painted a face on her pregnant belly and he'd just role on the floor with laughter," this made Harry smile as he lay back against the pillows.  
  
"Their smiles were so contagious, even complete strangers smiled at them. They bought this muggle contraption… a bicycle. It had two seats and your dad and mum would bike around town singing songs and just laughing at everything, anything and the world entire…" Ben stopped abruptly when he glanced down and saw Harry had fallen asleep. He gave a sad smile to Lupin and picked up Harry's breakfast tray while Lupin gently tucked him in.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Harry," Lupin whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry awoke when he heard footsteps approaching his bed. He groggily opened his eyes to see Remus Lupin above him.  
  
"Harry," he said excitedly, "You have some visitors."  
  
In walked Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed hugging him.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron said happily, with a grin.  
  
"Harry, don't ever scare me like that again!" Hermione said, gently catching him in a small hug.  
  
There was awkward silence as Ron and Hermione stared at Harry's bruised face and arms. Finally Ron shouted in fury, "I'm going to KILL your uncle!"  
  
"Harry why didn't you tell us it had gotten this bad at home?" asked Hermione looking hurt.  
  
"It was as it usually was, but that day my uncle… he just snapped," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the reunion," Benjamin said entering the room, "but I do believe Harry should be getting up. May I suggest going down to the dining hall for lunch?" Benjamin produced a pair of crutches that had been behind his back. Mrs. Weasley helped him get his feet around the bed, and Lupin helped him get up placing the crutches under his arms. Harry felt his ribs fill with pain and his ankle felt every movement, but he was finally up and moving.  
  
"We're going to let you kids eat alone, just go slowly okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking suspiciously at Ron.  
  
"Okay, mum, sheesh!" Ron exclaimed in an exaggerated tone.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way out of the infirmary and down the hall going slowly for Harry's sake.  
  
"Thank God you guys are here… listen, I've had another dream," Harry said.  
  
"About you-know-who?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," at that moment they reached the staircase, "Aww, cripes this is going to take forever!" Harry said slowly descending the stairs turning a left towards the dining hall.  
  
"What exactly was the dream about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was groveling to Voldemort," Harry said seeing Ron and Hermione wince at the name, "Sorry guys, well anyways, you-know-who got upset that Malfoy had renounced him so you-know-who placed the cruciatus curse on him." Harry finished.  
  
"Malfoy! I always knew he was a death eater!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Wait, he-who-must-not-be-named put a curse on his own death eater?" Hermione asked with confusion.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. They had now reached the dining hall where a small table for three was already set for them.  
  
"Harry, this means you-know-who has become ruthless, even with his own kind!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"This, I already knew," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, did you tell Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron as food appeared before him.  
  
"Actually he knew I had a dream because he walked in at the tail end of it." Harry replied reaching for a biscuit.  
  
"And?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, I told Dumbledore my dream and he said he needed to make the 'rounds,' he asked Sirius to go with him… then they left."  
  
"I wonder what he meant by rounds," Ron said with curiosity.  
  
"I'm not sure, I wish I knew where Sirius was, he's still wanted by the dementors," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Harry, Sirius is with Dumbledore, I'm sure they're both going to be fine!" Hermione said with determination.   
  
For the rest of lunch Harry asked Hermione about her summer, and Ron about the antics caused by George and Fred, his twin brothers. "Are they still going to try to own a joke store?" Harry asked with curiosity because at the end of last year he secretly gave the twins 1,000 galleons to start their dream project.  
  
"Actually, yeah they are, they apparently have all their money in an account at Gringotts. From what I hear they seemed to have been able to keep quite a sum of money."  
  
"That's good," Harry murmured, pushing away his plate, Ron and Hermione following suit.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to head back up," Hermione said lightly, seeing Harry yawn.  
  
Slowly they got up from the table and made their way out of the dining hall and cautiously up the stairs. "Well, school's starting in a week and I haven't even started to read my books!" Hermione said with worry.   
  
"Aww, give yourself a break, Hermione, summer is a time for rest and relaxation," Ron told her.  
  
"Easy for you to say, teachers expect me to know these things," Hermione grumbled.  
  
Harry smiled as they entered the infirmary; things were starting to get back to normal. His kind of normal anyways. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Come dear, you must be exhausted!"  
  
It was true, his ribs were throbbing and his ankle felt like a dead weight. He wasn't about to admit this to anyone though.  
  
"Not really," he said sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Well, then why don't you lay down anyway?" Mrs. Weasley suggested seeing right through Harry, after all she was a mother. He sighed and slowly lay down.  
  
Hermione suddenly spoke, "Hey Harry, you should see the wizard chess set my parents bought for me!" She took it out and it was truly beautiful. The squares were made out of black and white marble, and the pieces came alive when placed on the board. Steam was coming out of the knight horses nose, and the queens would constantly take out vanity mirrors from their pockets, peering into them with vein.  
  
"Wow! That's brilliant!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Would you like to play a game?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.  
  
"Why don't you and Ron play? I want to watch him beat you… hopefully he still has the upper hand!" Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Oh geeze Harry, don't you think I might win, just maybe?" Hermione asked, with a frustrated look.  
  
"Seeing Ron has both us beat… not really," Harry replied giving a laugh along with Ron. They set up the pieces and Ron and Hermione began to play. Soon all three friends were laughing because what Harry had predicted was coming true. Ron was winning by a large margin, as usually. Hermione pawns, knights, bishop, and rook were crying out in despair.  
  
Harry laughed and sleepily yawned. He closed his eyes, and was soon asleep. He wasn't there to see Hermione move her queen, apparently in a moment of confusion. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she saw she had made a successful check mate. "Hahaha, and you didn't believe me, that I'd win, huh Harry! Harry?" Hermione called out turning to look at her friend who had fallen asleep.   
  
"Oh well…" Ron said with a sigh.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in and spoke to Ron and Hermione, "Let him sleep."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was in the cave like room again. He felt a slice of pain rip across his forehead as Voldemort stood up. Voldemort pointed his wand at something that was beyond Harry, but Harry was frozen and unable to move and see. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, laughing maniacally. Harry's scar stung with such intensity, and then he woke up.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry sat up and hissed in pain as he touched his scar. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at him with concern.  
  
"Did Dumbledore…come back?" Harry asked breathlessly, closing his eyes tightly hoping to relieve the pain. He was getting more and more dizzy, feeling like he was on the deck of a fisherman's boat that was trying to sail on the Atlantic.  
  
"Yes, yes just about an hour ago. Why? What's the matter?" asked Mrs. Weasley growing more and more worried with each second as Harry got paler and paler.  
  
"Just," he took a deep breath trying to delay the darkness threatening to overcome him, "Just…get Dumbledore… Sirius."  
  
Mrs. Weasley watched helplessly as Harry fainted, seemingly from pain. Not wanting to leave, but knowing she must, she got up and made her way to Dumbledore's office. Coming from the opposite direction as her was Dumbledore, Sirius, and Benjamin. "Molly, what happened?" Albus asked looking at her flustered form.  
  
"It's Harry, he woke up from a… a nightmare, and then he just passed out, but before he did, he told me to get you," she explained her voice rising in a bit of a panic.  
  
Benjamin, Sirius, and Dumbledore hurried towards the infirmary. Upon entering they saw Madam Pomfrey trying to rouse Harry. She was calling his name out and shaking him, but nothing was happening. Benjamin walked over and began examining him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know, I can't find anything wrong with him… but obviously something has to be for this to happen," Benjamin said with a sigh.  
  
"Do you think I should rouse him, I mean would it hurt him?" Asked Dumbledore, upon receiving a nod to go ahead from Benjamin, he reached for his wand, pointed it over Harry and muttered a quick ennervate.  
  
Harry rustled a little bit and began opening his eyes. He felt a shooting pain in his forehead and slammed his eyes shut. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ben asked slowly.  
  
"My head… I had another dream," he replied taking his hands and rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.  
  
"Harry, what happened in your dream?" pressed Sirius, in a gentle tone.  
  
"I was in the same room as last time… Voldemort stood up and aimed his wand at something. Something… beyond me, but I, I couldn't move to see," Harry took a shaky breath and continued, "he shouted Avada Kedavra, and that's when I woke up."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, stood up, and began to pace. Madam Pomfrey silently handed Harry a glass of water, but Harry's hands were shaking so badly, the water began to spill out of the glass. Sirius buried his head in his hands. "What's going to happen to me?" Harry asked in a small voice that made everyone look up at him. Benjamin took the water from Harry's trembling hands and gave him a purple bottle that Harry recognized as dreamless sleep potion.  
  
"Harry, you're going to have to drink all of this, okay?" Ben said handing it over.  
  
Dumbledore stopped pacing, "Do you think that is the best idea?" He asked looking at the potion, "I mean, perhaps Harry will be able to identify who it was…"  
  
"Albus? You can't really mean that, you'd be getting his health involved, as it is… look at him," Ben replied, his voice stern, while looking at Harry himself. Harry was very pale and drawn; his hands were still trembling slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ben. You're right, Harry, get some rest," with that Dumbledore left the room.  
  
Sirius held the cup of potion for Harry, whose hands were still shaking too badly to hold anything on their own. Almost immediately after drinking the potion Harry felt waves of drowsiness wash over him. He closed his eyes and set off into dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry felt warmth bathe his face, and was aware of a sunny glow beyond his eyelids. He heard voices, but he wished to go back to sleep. The voices became louder and Harry found it harder to drift off. He slowly opened his eyes preparing for the assault of light they were just about to receive.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Dr. Bentley were having a disagreement about something, "If we let Harry keep having dreamless sleeps we will never know where Voldemort is, and how powerful he is becoming," Dumbledore said, his voice low and stern. 'They don't know I'm awake…' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Albus, we are risking the boys health, emotionally and physically. We don't want him to have a relapse of Wizard's Fever. He was lucky to survive the first time, if he were to relapse in his weakened state, it would surely kill him!" Benjamin said in a clipped scientific tone. Harry felt a sneeze coming on; he tried to hold it off because he wished to hear more of the conversation, but to no avail.  
  
"Well, well, well." Dumbledore said with a sigh, seeing Harry was awake.  
  
Harry sat up and brushed his unruly hair from his eyes with a swipe of his hand. Ben and Dumbledore both turned to face him. Ben spoke up first, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Groggy, I guess." Harry replied yawning.  
  
"That's to be expected," Ben explained, about to go into a whole scientific analysis of the dreamless sleep potion and how it works, but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Harry, how much of what we were discussing did you hear?" Dumbledore asked in a voice that made Harry relax a little bit.  
  
"Enough to know that I want to help. If that means I must dream of Voldemort, so it shall be," Harry said feeling a sudden sense of bravery.  
  
"Harry, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't think you really know the ramifications." Dr. Bentley began to explain, but Harry interrupted him with an angry look on his face.  
  
"With all due respect, Doctor, I believe I do know the ramifications, I have been having these dreams for a couple years. I've seen Voldemort a few times in my dreams, and a few times face to face. Everyone knows that these aren't ordinary dreams, they're dreams of something that actually happens… something true! What am I supposed to do… ignore them until they go away? I'll give you this… they're not going to go away, now you tell me the ramifications, you tell me I shouldn't do it!" Harry shouted in a bitter and angry voice.  
  
Benjamin and Dumbledore were taken aback by Harry's tone and comments. Ben finally cleared his throat and said, "Okay Harry, if you're sure this is what you want."  
  
"If it will help save peoples lives, this is what I want," Harry said calmly. Harry suddenly took notice that people in the group were missing, "Hey, where are Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione have gone to Diagon Alley to fetch school supplies," Dumbledore said. His voice suddenly became grave, "Sirius… that's a different story…"  
  
"What? What happened?" Harry asked in a panic.  
  
"The dementors have come to search the grounds here at Hogwarts, Sirius changed back to his other form and will hide with the help of Remus."  
  
"Oh no, I should have never let him come…" groaned Harry putting his face into his hands.  
  
"Harry, don't worry I assure you he is very safe," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard Professor McGonagall's voice resound in the corridor, "No, you're not supposed to be in here, get out… GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" she was yelling.  
  
The door leading into the infirmary burst open and standing there was a black hooded, faceless dementor. The dementor stepped into the room and Dumbledore quickly stood up. Harry began to feel cold seep into his skin and slowly surround his brain; he tried to reach for a wand that wasn't there.   
  
~~~  
  
"Lily, here he comes… go try to escape," James Potter said to his wife Lily.  
  
"James, but no… wait!" Lily Potter began to say, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Lily, you have to go before Voldemort comes here, you have to save Harry. I love you," he murmured kissing her and then moving to kiss Harry who was just a baby laying in her arms. "You must go now!"  
  
Lily ran through the back of the house with Harry in her arms. She was sobbing hysterically knowing those would be her husband's last words to her. She hadn't made it far when Voldemort suddenly apparated before her. She stifled a scream and clutched onto Harry. Lily took out her wand prepared to fight.   
  
Voldemort roared with laughter. "This is too easy!" he exclaimed. "First I'll do away with Harry, so you can watch! Stand aside silly girl!"  
  
"NO, not Harry! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she yelled, but she knew it was useless.  
  
"Very well, if you insist Lily," Voldemort began to lift his wand.  
  
A split second before Voldemort could cast his spell Lily gently pointed her wand at Harry and whispered, "Adava arvadek… I will love you always Harry…always…"  
  
Voldemort hadn't heard this and he pointed his wand at Lily bellowing, "Avada Kedavra," successfully killing her. He then turned to Harry who was lying in a heap on the ground. Voldemort began to laugh evilly, he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort suddenly let out a scream… Harry awoke.  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as the dementor had entered, Dumbledore had angrily stood up. Benjamin felt himself go cold, but he quickly concentrated on pleasant memories, he turned and saw Harry was not as lucky, and was caught off guard by the dementor. He watched helplessly as Harry blacked out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Dumbledore, losing his temper.  
  
McGonagall was clearly upset herself, and she spoke back, "I told them, Albus, nobody was to come inside, they didn't listen to me!"  
  
"Of all places to come! The hospital wing! Mr. Black IS NOT HERE! I can't have this happening ever again," with that he reached for his wand, pulled it out, and screamed, "Expecto Patronum!" Silver sparks flew from his wand and the dementor quickly backed out of the door and disappeared. If Harry had been awake he would have been surprised to see how angry Dumbledore could get.  
  
Dumbledore turned to see Ben lightly tapping Harry's face, "Harry…wake up…" he was saying. Harry suddenly sucked in a deep breath and placed both hands over his scar. He had the familiar cold, empty feeling that usually came after a dementor left.  
  
Dumbledore produced a candy bar from inside his robes, "Harry, eat all of this."  
  
Harry didn't feel like eating, but he knew that as soon as he did he would begin to feel better. He took a bite of the candy feeling warmth course through him. "I need to go talk to Fudge about this, Minerva, you should come as well." With that both left the room. Benjamin put more chocolate on Harry's bedside table. Harry felt the warmth spread to his toes, and he felt at peace, then he felt nothing at all.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry slowly felt himself being lifted from darkness. He carefully opened his eyes and looked around, trying to discern what had woken him. He heard a loud conversation going on right outside the infirmary. Harry cracked a smile as he heard the all-knowing voice of Hermione, the sarcastic voice of Ron, and the fatherly tone of Mr. Weasley.  
  
The door opened and in walked all three. "Hey Harry! How's it going?" Ron asked with a childish grin.  
  
Harry smiled, "It's going well." This was the truth, although he still ached… he felt better then he had in days.  
  
"We've come to spring you, Harry!" Exclaimed Arthur Weasley, a twinkle alight in his eyes, "There's four days of holidays left, and Dumbledore wants everyone out. You're invited to spend your last days of summer freedom at the burrow!"  
  
"Finally I can get out of this place! It's so boring when no one is here."  
  
"We've already packed all your things, all you need to do is get dressed, and we're off!" Hermione said with excitement.  
  
Mr. Weasley produced a pair of slacks that Mrs. Weasley had bought for Harry at Diagon Alley; he also handed Harry a dark green lightweight sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for him. They all turned around to give Harry privacy as he changed clothes.   
  
"Done!" Harry exclaimed with a sigh. The three turned around and smiled at him. Benjamin and Dumbledore entered as Ron, Hermione, and Arthur were preparing to leave.  
  
"Harry, I'll be in touch, tell me if you have another dream no matter when or where you have it…" Dumbledore said. "Also, we're still deciding what to do to your uncle because he can't be tried in wizard court."  
  
Harry suddenly became interested at the dust mites on the floor. "Harry…" Dumbledore said cocking his head to the side. He brought his hand down to cup Harry's chin, lifting Harry's head up so he could look into Harry's eyes. Albus Dumbledore peered into Harry Potter's brilliant green eyes and was shocked to see them so haunted at such a young age.  
  
"Do we have to do something… do we really?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"I'm afraid so, I cannot in my good nature, let this go by without another conscious thought. What your Uncle did wasn't something small, quite the contrary, it was the wrong thing to do. I'll not stand for it," Dumbledore said, his voice stern, yet eerily calm.  
  
Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes, which held a look of concern that immediately gave Harry strength. "Okay," Harry said.  
  
Benjamin spoke next trying to break the suddenly tense air; "I'm going to stop by every day to see you Harry."  
  
"Alright," Harry replied good-naturedly.  
  
"Well, we best get going, Molly will get worried," Arthur said nodding his head to Dumbledore and Benjamin. The group of four made their way to the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry was more at ease with his crutches, and therefore was able to move faster.  
  
A magical old-fashioned buggy that brought them to the front gates of Hogwarts met them outside. Everyone got out and made their way to the town of Hogsmead. Harry silently wondered how they would travel. Arthur Weasley led everyone into the Three Broomsticks asking Madam Rosmerta if they could use her fire.  
  
"Of course you can Arthur!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Mr. Weasley pulled out a bag of floo powder from his pocket. Harry smiled knowing the powder was a popular wizard way to travel.  
  
"You first Hermione," he said. She took a handful of the peculiar powder in the bag, murmured her destination, and then walked through the fire. Ron followed her. "Here you go, Harry," Mr. Weasley spoke, holding the bag open for Harry to take some powder.   
  
Harry took a handful of powder threw it over his head and murmured, "The burrow," while making his way through the fire.  
  
Chapter Three  
Past the Point of no Return  
  
  
Harry tried, with all his might, to hold his breath. He didn't enjoy traveling with floo powder, because the first time he ended up in the wrong destination. This made him wary of where he might end up because lately weird things had been happening.  
  
Finally, he could wait no longer, and he took a breath. The air around him was thick and heavy as he began to cough. Harry's eyes began to water and he brought his palms to his eyes to try and clear them, he lost his balance and began to fall. 'What the heck?' was all Harry could think to himself as he continued to fall for what seemed like hours. Suddenly he landed on the solid ground with a soft 'thud.'  
  
Harry sat up slowly, looking at his surroundings. Where he was, most definitely was not the burrow. Harry Potter was sitting in the middle of an unknown house, or rather what used to be a house, all it really seemed to be just a pile of rubble.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry wondered aloud. It was eerily quiet, the birds had refused to sing, something had disturbed the peace of this place, and it had never come again. Harry looked around, a look of awe plastered on his face; 'I know this place…but how?'  
  
Suddenly, across the way, Harry spotted a black dog staring at him. Harry grew frightened; believing this was a grim. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried with all his might to simply wish the grim away. When he opened his eyes again the dog was charging towards him. Harry couldn't think of what to do, he tried to move, but he was frozen in place.  
  
The dog gave out a great howl, and put his paws on Harry's chest, knocking him to the ground. The dog looked right into Harry's eyes and Harry stared right back. For a couple of seconds the dog and boy remained like this when suddenly the dog just began licking Harry's face.  
  
"Ugh! Stop…stop it!" Harry said letting out a string of relieved giggles.  
  
"Padfoot! What on earth…?" Harry heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry called out tentatively.   
  
"Harry! What in the name of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans are you doing here? Padfoot… coast is clear, you can change."  
  
Suddenly the dog started to change. Its fur grew shorter and shorter changing into normal human skin, as the dog began to take on a more human form. There, standing right before Harry, was his godfather.  
  
"Sirius? Oh God, I thought you were a grim! Then you…" Harry started to say but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't be here!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't mean to… I was supposed to go with the Weasley's to the burrow. We were using floo powder to travel, and I ended up here. Where am I anyways?" Harry asked, a puzzled look as he furrowed his brow.  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black both became silent. Harry got himself up slowly by holding onto the old stone hearth. He looked around cautiously.  
  
There was suddenly a buzzing in Harry's ears. He concentrated harder and the buzzing focused into words. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"Stand aside silly girl!"  
  
"No… Not Harry! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"  
  
"Very well, Lily, if you insist."  
  
There was a bright flash of familiar green light and then…nothing. Harry began to absentmindedly rub his scar which was now a dull ache.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked, breaking Harry from his trance.  
  
Harry quickly dropped his hand from his forehead. He looked around from Sirius to Lupin and finally mustered the courage to ask again. "I want to know where I am, and I want to know right now!"  
  
Lupin sighed and looked reluctant, "Harry, you're at Godric's Hollow, this was your parents' house."  
  
Harry heard buzzing in his ears once again, "Stand aside, silly girl!" it echoed through his head, deep and monotonous.  
  
"Son of a bitch…" Harry whispered to himself, this was definitely the last straw for him. He knew he was going to lose it, but he didn't care at this point he just needed to say it. He needed to hear himself say it because he knew if he kept it inside any longer he would get so angry that he would try to go after Voldemort at this very minute. "SON OF A BITCH VOLDEMORT! Why did you kill them? Why did you take them from me… WHY COULDN'T YOU TAKE ME TOO!" He screamed angrily to the air, "Why…couldn't…you…take…me…" Harry broke down into violent sobs. He felt pair of large arms lift him up like a small child. Harry buried his head in Sirius' shoulder and continued to cry, not caring that he was acting the least bit childish.   
  
The tears were a release… a release of the pain of when he lost his parents, and a release of sorrow from when Cedric died. Harry didn't care anymore; he let every emotion from the last 15 years slide out through the tears.  
  
Sirius didn't bother stopping Harry. He just held him, which was enough. Lupin stared on for a while, and then finally sat down next to Sirius. Harry's sobs became softer and softer and he went limp in Sirius' arms.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius called out softly, glancing down at the 15-year-old boy that lay in his arms. Harry's eyes were shut and his breathing was even. His face was innocent and childish while sleeping.  
  
"Cried himself to sleep," Lupin said.   
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have told him…"  
  
"Sirius, Harry's a smart boy. We couldn't keep the truth of this matter from him for much longer."  
  
"I guess but…"  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over this. Anyways, I was the one who told him. Now we'll go back to my house and then I'll tell the Weasleys what happened." Lupin continued on, gazing down at Harry, "Molly will be so worried."  
  
"Remus, can you take him? I have to change back," Professor Lupin got up and gently lifted Harry from Sirius' hands. Harry rustled a little bit but remained sleeping. Lupin looked back over his shoulder to where Sirius had changed back into a dog.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Padfoot," Lupin said with a shiver. He never enjoyed going to check the ruins of Godric's Hollow. Lupin and Padfoot made their way to the edge of the forest, and disappeared through a canopy of leaves.  
~~~  
  
Harry felt himself drawn back down to the cave room Voldemort seemed to be residing in. All in one moment he wished to wake up, but he then remembered his promise to Dumbledore. He felt his scar throb with pain as Voldemort and Pettigrew entered the room.  
  
"We need to put Sirius Black at the top of our list, he'll give us a lot of unneeded trouble if we don't get rid of him right away," Voldemort said in a deep and malicious voice.  
  
"Yes master," Pettigrew said in a small voice.  
  
'No!' Harry's mind screamed out, but he couldn't move he could just listen.  
  
"We're almost there Peter! As soon as the talks are over with the Dementors, we'll be ready to get my followers out of Azkaban and I'll return to full power!" Voldemort let out a high pitched laugh.  
  
Harry winced as he felt pain slice through his scar. 'Dementors?' Harry thought with confusion. So many thoughts were racing through his head.  
  
"Master, who should we send after Sirius Black?"  
  
"NO!" Harry actually screamed out this time  
  
"Someone who he least expects…" Harry felt someone shaking him, he strained to try and hear what Voldemort was going to say. He felt another rough shake, and woke up.  
~~~  
  
Sirius Black was sitting at a desk next to the bed where Harry was fast asleep in. After Remus Lupin and he had gotten back to Lupin's house, he had sat down to write a letter to Albus Dumbledore. Lupin had left to tell the Weasleys what had happened.  
  
Sirius glanced over at Harry when he heard a rustle. Harry's hair was plastered to his face with sweat; he was rolling from side to side in bed. "Harry?" Sirius called out, trying to wake him.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed, startling Sirius and causing him to jump.  
  
Sirius reached a hand over and tried to shake Harry awake. At first it didn't work, but when Sirius shook him a little harder Harry sat straight up with a gasp.  
  
"Sirius!" he cried out.  
  
"Harry! Harry, I'm right here." Sirius exclaimed looking at Harry's terror stricken face.  
  
Harry covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "This isn't happening," he whispered to himself over and over again.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked, perplexed on what was going on.  
  
Lupin suddenly entered through the fireplace. "Hey Sirius! Hey Harry…Harry? Sirius, what happened?"  
  
"Nightmare," was all Sirius had to say.  
  
"Harry, listen to me!" Lupin said loudly. He walked over to where Harry was still muttering. Lupin brought his hands down to Harry's face and forced Harry to look up at him. "Harry!"  
  
Harry finally looked up and stopped mumbling. His mouth stayed wide open as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.  
  
"Harry, it's okay… what happened?" Lupin asked softly.  
  
"The dementors…are on his side and," Harry took a deep shuddering breath, "He's sending someone to kill Sirius."  
  
Sirius turned pale, "We need to see Albus straight away!" he announced.  
  
Harry began to get out of bed, preparing to join Sirius and Lupin. "Oh no you don't, Harry. You are not coming with us. Molly Weasley would skin us alive, she's worried enough as it is." Lupin said.  
  
"Where am I going then?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"To the burrow, the destination you were supposed to go to in the first place," Sirius explained.  
  
"This time you're not going by floo powder, this is the second instance where you ended up in the wrong place. We're not going to let that happen again," Lupin told Harry.  
  
"Well, how are we going to travel, then?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm going to help you disapparate. Actually it's called a double disapparato." Lupin explained. "The magic is a bit complicated, but I think you can handle it."  
  
"How?" was Harry's only reply.  
  
"We have to grab hands like this," Lupin said taking both of Harry's hands into his own, "Then you must clear your mind of all thoughts, except that of the burrow. We must both say the following Duplicare Disaparu Incantium…"   
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate saying the words out loud, "Duplicare disa-what? What was it?"  
  
"Disaparu Incantium…" Lupin filled in.  
  
"Right, Duplicare Disaparu Incantium, Duplicare Disaparu Incantium…" Harry felt a tingling sensation spread through his body.  
  
"Good! Very good!" Lupin smiled, "Okay, now we'll try it for real."  
  
"Harry try and stay out of trouble for once, okay?" Sirius called out.  
  
"Oh yeah, like that's going to help me, trouble follows me wherever I go!" Harry said with a snort, "Anyways, Sirius why don't you stay out of trouble?"  
  
Sirius grinned, "Point taken."  
  
"Okay Harry, are you ready?" Lupin asked as he clutched Harry's hands once again, "On the count of three. 1,2,3…"  
  
Harry concentrated on the burrow, he could hear himself and Lupin vaguely muttering 'Duplicare Disaparu Inacantium… Duplicare Disaparu Inacantium…' he felt tingling and the air around him seemed to dissolve and go gray. In a sudden moment he felt himself rushing forward at intense speed, and then, just as soon as it had started, he felt himself come to stop.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized that he was standing outside the Weasley house, and he noticed he was still holding Lupin's hands.  
  
"Wow," he breathed.  
  
"Pretty amazing feeling!" Lupin exclaimed.  
  
All Harry could do was nod his head as he looked up at the house. The Weasley's house, more commonly known as the burrow, was indeed just that: something to look at. It seemed as if whole neighborhoods of houses were blown up and what remained was put back together to form some awkward kind of a house. Nothing about the house really made any sense at all, yet Harry absolutely loved it.  
  
The door creaked open, and Harry saw a red blur as a rush of Weasleys came at him all at once.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pulling him into a tight, motherly hug.  
  
The twins were next, "Hi Harry!" George said.  
  
"Yeah! Hi Harry!" Fred said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys! How are things…um…going?" Harry asked in a mysterious sort of voice.  
  
"Things are going excellent, wait 'til you see…" George elbowed Fred, but gave a small wink to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ginny, her cheeks turning the color of her flame red hair.  
  
"Hey," Harry smiled at her as he subconsciously took his usually spot in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Lupin, who was talking to Mrs. Weasley, turned to Harry and said, "Well, I must get going. Stay in touch, eh…Harry?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said with a carefree smile. There was a loud pop as Lupin disapparated.  
  
"Let's go out back," Ron said, motioning towards the back of the house.  
  
"Don't go too far, guys, dinner is almost ready," Mrs. Weasley called out to the retreating forms of Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
The trio made their way past the gnome filled garden, towards a very large, shady tree in the back yard. There was awkward silence, when finally Hermione spoke up, "Harry, where the hell did you end up?"  
  
"Ummm," Harry tried to start, but was reluctant to continue.  
  
"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Hermione said hurriedly.  
  
"I want to tell you, I really do, just not right now. Not quite yet, I'm sorry…"  
  
"For what? Listen Harry; you don't have to constantly blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in the world. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" Ron exclaimed, trying to get his point across to Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with surprise. The air was still for a few more moments when Mrs. Weasley's voice chimed, "Dinner!" from the backdoor of the house.  
  
"Okay, ummm, yes, could we just put this behind us right now so we won't have it hanging over us when we go back to school tomorrow?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Tomorrow!" roared Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, when my dad came and got you there was only 2 days left of vacation. You were at Lupin's for one day already," Ron explained.  
  
"It seems as if I just came from there. Why, oh why, can't I have just one day of rest?"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at him and grinned, "because you're Harry Potter!"  
~~~  
  
After a pretty much uneventful dinner with the Weasley's (excluding Bill and Charlie who were away, Percy who had gotten a place of his own, and Mr. Weasley who was working late) Harry and Ron made their way to the living Room. Mrs. Weasley had moved two beds into the room so Harry wouldn't have to struggle up all the steps to Ron's room. Hermione and Ginny had already gone to bed in Ginny's room.  
  
Harry was surprised to see his trunk situated in the middle of the room, already packed with his new books and robes. "Remind me to thank your mother."  
  
Ron smiled as they both started to change into their pajamas. "How about a game of exploding snap?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said with a smile. Ron and Harry started playing, and they hardly noticed how fast time was flying by until Mrs. Weasley came in.   
  
"Boys, bed," she said in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
"Mom, come on!" Ron said with exasperation.  
  
"Ron, no. You have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
Both boys sighed; knowing there was no chance in arguing their way out of this one. They got under the covers as Mrs. Weasley began to leave.  
  
"Goodnight," she said, extinguishing the lights with a wave of her wand.  
  
"'Night," both Harry and Ron murmured.   
  
Harry began to feel himself drift to sleep, as he heard light snores coming from Ron.  
~~~  
  
Harry was dreaming the same dream that had plagued him since the end of his fourth year. Cedric and he both were placing their hands on the Triwizard Cup, getting transported to where Voldemort was. The death eaters… Pettigrew… the flash of green light… Cedric dead… rebirth of Voldemort… the duel… Cedric… his parents. Harry woke up with a start.  
  
"Harry? Time to go," Ron was towering over him, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
They both quietly got dressed and made their way into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were at the kitchen table sleepily eating porridge. George and Fred came stumbling down the stairs, with their eyes at half-mast. Harry, Ron, George and Fred helped themselves to some toast. Mr. Weasley was reading the Dailey Prophet, and Mrs. Weasley sat beside him.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Mr. Weasley got up to answer it.  
  
"Who could that be?" Molly Weasley wondered aloud. There were low voices from the hallway, and Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen once again, a perplexed look upon his face.  
  
"Harry, there is someone here to see you…" his voice trailed off as the figure entered.  
  
His hair had gone gray, his face had become old and wrinkled, and his robes hung limply on his frame, yet there was no mistaken who this was. For, standing right before Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan was none other then…  
  
"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry said with surprise.  
~~~  
Lucius Malfoy looked startled at the sound of his name. He opened his mouth and started to speak in a low voice, "Darkness will settle in escape of the harsh light. A boat washed ashore. A forest as quiet as death… a full moon in the sky. The lightening bolt will meet an untimely death, as the star screams in defeat." Suddenly, Lucius grabbed his forearm, his face a mask of pain. There was a loud crack, and a bright white light as Malfoy disapparated.  
  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, a confused expression on their faces. Harry was the first to speak, "Now what the heck was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know, but that gave me the willies," Ginny said with a shudder.  
  
"I'm going to send an owl to Dumbledore, maybe he knows what's going on," Mr. Weasley said, reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Kids, go get our stuff. We are leaving in 20 minutes!" Mrs. Weasley called out, as she waved her want to clear the dishes from the table.  
  
Suddenly, there were three raps on the door. "Who could that be now… this is getting ridiculous!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Weasley got up cautiously, and made his way to the door. He looked through the tiny notch that acted as a peephole, and heaved a nervous sigh. "Not to worry everyone, it's just Dr. Bentley."  
  
Mr. Weasley opened the door for the doctor. "Hello Arthur! I've come to check up on Harry, where is he?" Benjamin greeted.  
  
"He's in the kitchen," Mr. Weasley announced, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. The two made their way to the kitchen. Molly Weasley was busy waving her wand and forcing some stray dishes to go flying into the proper cupboard. "Hi Benjamin," she murmured.   
  
"Molly, where did the kids go?" Arthur asked, looking around the empty kitchen.  
  
"I sent them to go get ready. I think the sooner we get out of here the better."  
  
"Am I missing something?" Dr. Bentley asked, setting a curious gaze on Molly Weasley.  
  
"We got a strange visitor this morning," Arthur explained.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," Molly filled in.  
  
"Not that dunderhead… sorry Molly… well, what did he want?"  
  
"That is where it gets even stranger. I mean, he looked awful like he had aged fifty years in the span of two months. All he said is he needed to see Harry and then when he did he said something about lightening and darkness. I'm not sure, it was almost as if he was Seeing something. Then he just disapparated."  
  
"Strange indeed, have you notified Albus?" Benjamin asked, deep in thought.  
  
"I was preparing a letter to owl him right before you came," Arthur spoke up.  
  
"Good idea. Better to be safe then sorry. Now, where's Harry?"  
  
"He's in the den, right through that door. Go ahead," Molly said pointing through yet another door.  
  
~~~  
  
"Harry, what do you think is up with Malfoy?" Ron asked as he and Harry were packing the final items into their trunks.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I'll owl Sirius, maybe he might know what's going on," Harry said, rolling up his potions homework with a flourish.  
  
"Yeah, but Harry, did you hear what he said? 'The lightening bolt will meet an untimely death!'" Ron said worriedly, looking up at Harry's forehead. "Isn't that some kind of death threat?"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Harry said, trying to affect a light tone. Ron just gave him a nervous glance. "Ron, don't worry about it, I'm not… we can let Dumbledore worry about it," yet, in the back of his mind, Harry was truly worried about it.  
  
At that precise moment, Dr. Bentley entered the room. "Hey Harry, Ron," he said nodding to both of them. "Mr. Weasley, if you could please excuse myself and Mr. Potter, I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure, I'll see you in a couple minutes, Harry," Ron said, dragging his trunk out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are a hard man to track down," Benjamin said with a smile.  
  
"I could have told you that, and saved you a lot of trouble," Harry grinned.  
  
"Anyways, how do you feel?"  
  
"Almost human again," Harry replied.  
  
"Almost? Hmm… let's see if I can at least get you to the 'feeling human' part," Benjamin continued pointing to a bed for Harry to lie down on, "First, I want to see how your ribs are."  
  
Harry nodded and started to take his shirt off trying to mask a grimace of pain. Dr. Bentley noticed but said nothing as he began to carefully unwind the cloth that was around Harry's chest. He then directed Harry to lie back as he began to trace his fingers around the broken ribs. Harry felt like shouting out, but he bit his tongue and began counting the many cracks on the ceiling. '1…2…3…'  
  
"Harry? Does this hurt?" Dr. Bentley asked.  
  
"No," Harry mumbled as he continued counting, '4…5…6…'  
  
"Liar! I know your lying, Harry. Sometimes it scares me to see how much your like James, so stubborn! Here now, sit up."  
  
Harry slowly sat up as Benjamin began to tightly bind his chest once again. "Now, we can't have you walking on crutches at Hogwarts, those trick stairs will eventually kill you," Benjamin grinned as he changed Harry's cast to a simple walking cast. "There, that should work for now," Harry got up and began to walk around.  
  
"Now Harry, when you get to Hogwarts there will be no riding of hippogriffs, no running up trick stairs, and no dueling."  
  
Harry looked up suddenly, "What about Quidditch?"  
  
"Absolutely no quidditch until I give the okay."  
  
Harry felt his heart drop. The one thing he had been looking forward to had been harshly taken away from him. "How long d'you think?"  
  
"You'll miss the first game at the most. Harry, you have to understand that you're very lucky to be standing here today!"  
  
"I don't feel very lucky," Harry said, numbly.  
  
"You-Know-Who didn't kill you…"  
  
"He killed my parents!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Dr. Bentley grabbed Harry by the shoulders, "YES HARRY, HE DID! BUT HE COULDN'T KILL YOU!" He shouted, his voice then grew softer, " Everything happens for a reason. Your parents died for a reason. You lived for a reason. Don't you see? Can't you see? Or are you blinded by your blame and anger?"  
  
"I AM NOT BLINDED BY ANYTHING!" Harry roared back.  
  
"Why do you keep shutting yourself out then?" demanded Benjamin.  
  
"BECAUSE!" Harry said curtly.  
  
"Because why?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"Because everyone I love will get taken from me."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"My parents were taken by Voldemort, Sirius was taken from me, and now Voldemort is after him too, just after I got him back. And Cedric…that was all my fault," Harry ranted.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous. Harry, that wasn't your fault."  
  
"I suppose you're going to tell me that you're a believer in fate?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Well…"  
  
Harry interrupted, "Well, if you're a believer in fate, then you must believe in bad luck. That's what I am, bad luck. I'm cursed. You better stay away from me if you value your life."  
  
"Harry, you have Ron and Hermione," Dr. Bentley continued.  
  
"Yeah, but for how long? Is it right of me to risk befriending them? I think not, it's too dangerous. It was foolish of me not to think of that sooner!"  
  
The doctor interjected, "Harry, what are you going to do to them?"  
  
"Make them stay as far away from me as possible," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Please Harry, I beg you, don't shut them out, don't shut out Sirius either. It would be as if you were treating them like they were already as good as gone and cried for. They won't let you shut them out. I won't let you."  
  
"Harry! Time to go!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.  
  
Bentley made a motion to grab Harry's shoulder, but Harry shrugged him off. "Please leave me be, you don't understand." Harry said quietly.  
  
Dr. Bentley let out a sigh as he pointed his wand at Harry's trunk and sad 'tuaccio kitchen' and the trunk magically sailed to the kitchen. "This is not over. I'm not close to being done with you. We will talk again!" and with a loud pop, Dr. Bentley disapparated.  
  
Harry angrily punched the wall, trying hard not to shout out in anger. "Harry, dear! We have to leave or we'll miss the train," rang out Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he closed the door behind him and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked out the front door of the burrow and made his way towards one of the two company cars loaned to Arthur Weasley. Ron motioned him inside the second car; Harry barely noticed Ron and Hermione as he sat down. Thoughts seemed to be entangled and intertwined with one another, Harry wanted to voice his troubles, but ended up shoving them to a distant region of his mind.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the front seat.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking," Harry said, staring out the window.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up into her eyes, and then over at Ron, he felt his throat tighten as he looked away.  
  
Ron turned around and gave Hermione a puzzled glance, 'What's wrong with him?' He mouthed to her, to which she gave a small shrug. Mrs. Weasley caught Ron's attention from the mirror, and she shot him a look that basically translated to, 'Leave him alone or being attacked by the whomping willow will be the least of your worries.'  
  
From that point on, the drive to King's Cross was filled with such awkward silence that there seemed to be a deafening roar filling every ones ears. Silence could not escape, or even dared to.  
  
~~~  
  
The trip through barrier 9 ¾ was quite uneventful. Harry and Ron decided to run right through while no one was watching. Ginny and Hermione walked through inconspicuously about a minute later. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins soon followed by leaning against the barrier. The group met inside once again, to gather their things and board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The platform was full of families preparing to bid their children farewell. Mrs. Weasley looked quite upset herself because she never liked to say goodbye to her children and return to an empty house that evening.  
  
"Fred and George, watch out for Ginny, and try not to get into too much trouble. Hermione, watch out for Ron. Harry, be careful and watch out for yourself," Mrs. Weasley called out to them as they clambered onto the train.  
  
~~~  
  
Once on the train, Harry, Hermione, and Ron broke off from the group and went looking for an empty room to themselves. Near the end of the last car they finally found an empty room and piled their trunks on top of one another. Exhausted, they sunk into the empty seats. As the train lurched forward Hermione remarked softly, "Another year, a new beginning." Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione with amusement.  
  
"Hermione, please don't go all philosophical on us, I don't think I can take much more weirdness." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Fine, suit yourselves," Hermione said, yet she smiled as she opened a book, Everything You Need to Know to Pass the O.W.L.s.  
  
"Harry, would you like to play a game of chess?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure, chances are I'll lose, but what the heck?" Harry said, helping Ron set up the pieces.  
  
"Ah, who knows Harry? I beat him after all," Hermione called out from over her book. Ron chucked a couple of chess pieces at her as they all broke into hysterics.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's brow furrowed in concentration as he pondered his next move. Ron was winning by a huge margin, and this looked to be the end of the game. Neville and Ginny had entered a few moments before, and were talking with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, look at this herbology book my grandmother gave to me!" Neville exclaimed, bringing out a large book called Heartwood's Herbology Encyclopedia and Almanac.  
  
"I think you'll like that book, Neville, it was really quite good," Hermione said.  
  
"You've read a 1,500 page herbology book Hermione? For fun?" Ron asked, when he received a small nod from Hermione he sighed and rolled his eyes. "By the way, Harry, check mate!" Ron smiled, "At least I still have an edge over somebody."  
  
"My, my, my! Isn't this a group!" Malfoy sneered by the doorway. Every one's heads whipped around to see Gryffindor archenemies Crabbe, Goyle, and ringleader Malfoy.  
  
"Leave us alone, Malfoy," Hermione said in a stern voice.  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood. You should talk, we left you alone last year, but you attacked us! Attack on fellow students? Well, I think that calls for expulsion."  
  
Hermione leapt to her feet; "We were provoked!"  
  
Goyle and Crabbe began to laugh, as Harry began to formulate a plan in his mind, "Hey Malfoy! How's your father?"  
  
"You leave my father out of this," Draco said shaking his head and retreating back a few steps. It almost seemed as if Harry had smacked Draco.  
  
Suddenly, Fred and George entered carrying a bag full of candy, "Hey guys! Look at all the candy we go from the snack cart…" George sort of tripped over and the bag fell out of his grasp.  
  
Goyle picked it up and took it out of George and Fred's reach. "Hey give that back! That's ours!" the twins shouted.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just snickered, as Goyle reached in the bag and popped one of the brightly colored candies into his mouth. Almost instantly he turned into a large canary. Harry, Ron, George, and Fred broke into raucous laughter.  
  
"You stupid gits! Come on, we're leaving…" Malfoy angrily shouted. The three retreated towards the door, Goyle shedding feathers the entire time which made Fred and George laugh even harder.  
  
"You two!" Ginny exclaimed, "We're not even at Hogwarts yet and already we're in trouble and it's your fault!"  
  
"Hey! What kind of argument do those three have? 'Professor Dumbledore, we STOLE some candy from the Weasley's, and it turned Goyle into a canary.' Ginny, come on, Professor Dumbledore knows that most Slytherins can't be trusted."  
  
"I really don't care if I get a detention! The look on their faces was priceless!" Ron said as he and Harry broke into another fit of laughter.  
  
About an hour later, the snack cart made it's way to the last car. Ron and the twins bought more than two pounds of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, while Harry decided to buy some chocolate frogs.  
  
Everyone sat down and began to eat their purchases. Ron offered Hermione and Ginny some of his jellybeans. Harry smiled as he took his chocolate frog and retrieved the card inside. He took one look at the card and dropped it so fast it was almost as if it had burned a hole through hi hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, as Ron bent down and picked up the card. On the front of the card was the wavering face of Cedric Diggory, on the back of the card it read, 'Cedric Diggory, co-winner of the Triwizard Tournament, died in a valiant effort to protect Harry Potter from death eaters.' Ron handed the card to Hermione as everyone gathered around her to see what had happened.  
  
"I think this is our cue to leave," Fred said as he and George made a quick exit.  
  
"Come on Neville," Ginny said softly as they filtered out.  
  
Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained in the room. "Harry…" Hermione began.  
  
"Please, I don't want to discuss it." Harry said softly, sinking into a chair and staring out the window.   
  
"Harry?" Hermione tried to begin again, she looked over at Ron for help, but Ron just shook his head.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, feeling the comforting, constant rhythm of the train. Before he even had time to think another thought, he fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Pettigrew! I've figured it all out! Everything he loves will perish, and he will be so overcome that he will take his own life for another. I won't have to do anything," Voldemort exclaimed, his voice conveying some sort of high pitched glee that made Harry's stomach turn as he tried to get away from the voice.  
  
"HARRY! Harry, good you're finally awake, we're here," Ron said, satisfied his friend had finally woken up.  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead and tried to remember the details of a nightmare that he had already forgotten.  
~~~  
Please R/R and don't flame me for a) making Harry a baby because I'm going to make him braver in future chapters b) totally torturing Harry, first of all, it just kind of happened, second of all, I think it happened because I was depressed. What can I say? C'est la vie! c) Please don't flame me at all… I will get way to upset by it because my nerves are totally shot as it is. There are many ways I can go in my next chapter such as 1) what happened to the Dursleys… should they have a trial? 2) Way back in the second chapter Voldemort killed someone, who was it? 3) Who is being sent to kill Sirius Black? 4) Will Sirius die (probably not) 5) Will Hermione and Ron let Harry shut them out (never) 5) Will Harry be able to shut out Hermione and Ron? (I don't think so) 6) What is up with Lucius Malfoy? 7) What do you think the prophecy Lucius Malfoy said (whoops did I just give away that what he said was a prophecy- doh!) meant? 8) Am I woman enough to write a Sorting Hat song? To write in Hagrid's accent? Tell me which of these questions you really want to be answered and I'll try to put it in my next chapter.  
*** Don't hassle me about posting often… I'll try but the truth is my grades matter more to me then fan fiction and I have a full course load. I also have drivers Ed mon-thurs, ballet mon-weds, work thurs-sat (in December I'll have to work Sunday's too) Homework 7 days a week, confirmation class on Sundays. Newspaper editorial board almost every single weekday until the paper is published. I play two instruments, and the list goes on and on. This is why I'm stressed so please understand I have been very busy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 4: The End

Dedication: To Anita aka Coqui beta, torturer (lol), and confidant extraordinaire. To Christina my Harry Potter friend (or was it fiend?) To all my reviewers and flamers... because you're really going to hate me after you read this part.  
  
Authors note: THIS IS REALLY DARK! WARNING: I LEFT IT AT A TERRIBLE CLIFFHANGER, OR THIS MIGHT IN FACT BE THE END OF THIS STORY. This is a strong PG13 because of a really bad swear word and certain themes.... Please, please don't hate me, I've left hints, and you may ask questions. I may not always answer the questions.  
  
Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter and his friends belong to the lovely JK Rowling.  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Bad Dreams  
Chapter 4: The End  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron approached the horseless carriage that would deliver them to the entrance of Hogwarts. The ride was mostly silent as Harry sat pondering what his dream might have been about. He sighed with resignation, as Hermione looked up at him. "Harry, do you feel alright?"   
  
"Hermione, could you quit asking me? I'm fine, I'm just... thinking." Harry told her in an annoying tone. Hermione thought it best not to badger him any further  
  
~~~  
  
  
When the trio made it into the Great Hall, they headed towards the Gryffindor table. Almost as if she had apparated, Professor McGonagall appeared before them. She eyed Hermione and Ron, and then set her gaze on Harry. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. Ron and Hermione, you may stay for the feast," she said pointing towards the Gryffindor table.   
  
Ron and Hermione uttered their farewells as Professor McGonagall led the way out of the Hall, and up toward Professor Dumbledore's office. When they reached the familiar gargoyle, McGonagall bent over and muttered treacle tart in it's ear. The door swung open revealing the moving staircase. McGonagall watched Harry as he approached the staircase. Just before stepping on, he glanced back at her.  
  
"Go on, Potter," McGonagall said, fixing him with a stern look.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I must see to the first years. You know the way. Don't keep Professor Dumbledore waiting," she called to him as she turned around and left.  
  
Harry stood dumbly before the staircase, and waited a few seconds before he finally got on. As he approached the headmaster's office he felt a huge sense of dread, the inevitable was about to happen. After what seemed to be an eternity, Harry reached Dumbledore's door. He cautiously knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's familiar voice telling him to enter.  
  
Upon entering Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at the people around him. Sirius was standing and looking at Harry with deep concern and another masked emotion that Harry placed as hurt. Harry couldn't bear to look Sirius in the eyes so he looked over at Dumbledore instead. Sadly, Dumbledore looked old and tired as he looked at Harry from behind his desk. Harry finally set his gaze upon Dr. Bentley who was standing next to Sirius and looking quite furious.  
  
Harry was shaking with anger. He had trusted the doctor enough to admit to him how it was selfish to endanger his friends. Harry could not contain his anger, he threw himself at the doctor. "You told?!" Harry screamed at him.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I trusted you, I mean I actually trusted you with my thoughts. What I felt about Ron and Hermione how it is stupid to risk their lives. What I felt about Sirius..."  
  
"Harry it was for your own good, you can't see it right now but you will!" Benjamin interjected.  
  
"You don't know anything about me. Just go to Hell! Just... Fuck off!" Harry turned around, about to leave the shocked silence that was overpowering. Dumbledore took out his wand, aimed it at the door, and angrily yelled fermes closing the door before Harry reached it.  
  
"Let me out," Harry said calmly, but with furious meaning behind it. He heard someone walk up behind him, and felt two familiar hands on his shoulders, turning him around. Harry was forced to look in Sirius' eyes, and he hated to see how hurt Sirius was by his comments.  
  
"I'm not letting you out of this room, Harry, or out of my life," Sirius whispered, barely audible. Sirius hugged him, but Harry just stood stiffly with his arms at his side. Sirius let go quickly, shocked at receiving no response, and steeped back looking at the boy who stood before him.  
  
"By creating this rift between us, when we lose our courageous battles, your grief will be increased a hundred fold," Dumbledore said to Harry. Harry glared hatefully at Dumbledore. "Start opening up to us or I have no choice but to take you off the Gryffindor House Team and Gryffindor will lose 150 points at the end of the month." Harry started to open his mouth in protest, but one look from Dumbledore cause him to shut it just as fast, "Every month," Dumbledore said, clearly and concisely.  
  
Harry walked up to him, "I already can't play quidditch, thanks to the relatives you left to care for me. You don't know me." Harry walked silently towards the door; "Can I leave now?"  
  
Dumbledore released the hold on the door. "You will NEVER understand me," Harry said under his breath, yet audible enough for the others to hear.  
  
"It's because we do understand you that we are doing this to you," Sirius whispered silently to Harry's retreating form.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Harry's first week of school was horrendous to say the least. Every night he had nightmares, and by the time he woke up, they were already forgotten. On the rare occasion he did remember the dreams, he couldn't discern truth from reality.  
  
For the sake of Gryffindor house, Harry kept conversation with Ron and Hermione. He did noticeably distance himself by never actually starting conversations or commenting. Only when asked a question would he really talk. Ron and Hermione noticed this, just as they both noticed that Harry had stopped eating.  
  
To make matters worse, the Gryffindor 5th years were matched up with the Slytherin 5th years for almost every class, excluding herbology where the Gryffindors were paired with the Hufflepuffs. Luckily each house had their own solitary Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Even better then that, Professor Lupin was teaching DADA because after what had happened last year, Dumbledore had said he would trust no other. Dumbledore cared not what the parents said, but for the children entrusted to his care.  
  
By Friday, Harry woke up with his scar throbbing. He turned over, brought the sheet up over his head, and groaned. Ron stumbled out of bed, and made his way over to Harry's curtained bed, yawning. "Harry, come on, we're going to be late to Lupin's class, let alone breakfast. Hermione will kill us!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Harry muttered, stumbling out of bed and to the washroom. Fifteen quick minutes later, Harry and Ron were making their way downstairs to the Great Hall. Hermione was already seated at Gryffindor table, reading their Defense Against the Dark Arts text book.   
  
"Hey guys, so nice of you to join me. You'd better hurry up and eat breakfast, or we'll be late for class," she said, not even looking up from her book.  
  
"And a hi-ho-happy hello to you too!" Ron said sarcastically, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Quite an appetite you have there," Hermione said, eyeing Harry's empty plate.  
  
"Yeah, come on Harry. Please eat something."  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Harry said, just the thought of food made him queasy.   
  
"Here, eat this piece of toast, you won't be able to concentrate on an empty stomach," Hermione said, handing Harry a piece of toast. Satisfied when she saw him take a bite, she turned back to her book. About five minutes later, people began to filter out of the Great Hall, including Ron, Hermione and Harry. The three trudged upstairs to the DADA classroom.  
  
"Good morning class, please take your seats," Lupin said happily. "Today we are going to discuss how to defeat vampires. Sadly, we won't use real ones to practice on..." Lupin smiled when he heard the sighs of relief coming from the class. By the end of the class, everyone was hurrying to get the last minute notes copied down. When the bell rang, Lupin asked for Harry to stay after.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll see you in potions," Harry told Ron and Hermione. After they were gone, Harry sat down at a desk and looked up at Lupin.  
  
"Harry, it came to my attention that you were rubbing your scar today in class..."  
  
"Nervous habit," Harry stated quickly.  
  
"Is it hurting?" Lupin asked.  
  
"No, I'm...I'm fine."  
  
"Harry, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Really, Professor, I'm fine," Harry said while packing up his things.  
  
"Okay, Harry, you can go, but if you ever need to talk..."  
  
"Yeah, sure, but I really have to get going. It's Snape, ya know?" Harry said, hurrying out of the DADA classroom, and towards Snape's classroom.  
  
Upon entering Potions, he heard Snape's distinct voice from across the room, "Ah, so excellent of you to join us, Mr. Potter that will be 15 points from Gryffindor. Sit down." Harry sad down, without protest, and set up his Cauldron.  
  
"Today we will be making one of the more common sleeping potions called dormiras. Turn to page 265 and begin. We will be testing this potion on rats for a quiz grade," Snape said as the Gryffindors groaned inwardly.  
  
The potion itself wasn't too complicated, but the ingredients had to be exact. Harry found this out when Draco Malfoy 'accidentally' fell against him, causing Harry to pour an excess of faeri dust into the dormiras potion. The effect of the extra dust caused an explosion that didn't hurt anyone, but made a nice mess on Harry's table.   
  
Snape glanced up cruelly from his desk, "Potter, you have failed your quiz, and I am taking 10 points from Gryffindor. You will stay after class and clean up this mess."  
  
"Harry didn't do it, it was Malfoy who pushed him from behind!" Hermione said from the back of the class.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, anyone else willing to stand in Mr. Potter's defense?" Snape asked. The Gryffindors all shot Harry apologetic looks.  
  
The bell rang soon after, and everyone packed up and left. Harry picked up a cloth and began to clean the potion off the table. Suddenly, pain surged through his scar causing Harry to fall to the floor, "Potter?" Snape called out walking towards where Harry had fallen. "Potter..." Snape knelt down beside him and placed his hand on Harry's forehead.  
  
Harry's eyes opened immediately as he cringed away from Snape's cold touch. Harry forced himself to sit up and stand, he wavered slightly as Snape put a steadying hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Potter, hospital wing," Snape broke the silence.  
  
"No, please, I don't want to go. It's just that I haven't been sleeping well. I'm just really tired," Harry pleaded with Snape.  
  
Snape looked down at him, "Okay, but go to your common room and get some rest. Lethargy and magic are never a good mix."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Harry while he gathered up his things and quietly left. Snape sighed resolutely as he sat down. Nearly a minute later he stood up and headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Snape walked into Dumbledore's office without even knocking. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, and Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Ah Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"It's about Potter," said Snape, glancing at McGonagall.  
  
"Curious, Minerva is here for the exact same reason, please, sit down," Dumbledore said, motioning to an empty chair.  
  
"He fainted while he was cleaning up a potion. He said he was really tired so I sent him back to his common room."  
  
"Perplexing..."  
  
"That's not all Albus, Ron and Hermione confessed to me that Harry isn't eating. Remus told me that he caught Harry rubbing his scar in class," McGonagall whispered, almost fearful that Harry could hear her.  
  
"It seems it is time for me to pay a little visit to Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, gathering his thoughts and putting them into his pensieve.  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Harry, it's all your fault I'm dead. All that is close to you will suffer the same fate..." Cedric's body wavered in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry, come back to us, we love you, we miss you..." the voices of James and Lily Potter reverberated in Harry's head. He woke up in a cold sweat and glanced at his wristwatch. Two A.M., and he wasn't going back to sleep again; he was too afraid.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron's trunk and pulled out a rather large beat-up old book about the Chudley Cannons called Challenges at Chudley. He silently walked downstairs deciding to read before the warm common room fire.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Harry sat in one of the big, comfortable chairs in front of the fire. He opened the book on his lap and watched a beater chase a bludger across the page.   
  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, emerging from the shadows. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of another voice.   
  
"You know, I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied, while idly flipping another page in the book.  
  
"Dreams about Mr. Diggory and your parents?" Harry raised questioning eyes to Dumbledore. "Harry, there are more ways to use magic then one can possibly think of."  
  
Harry silently turned a few more pages in the book. "Harry, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin, have brought to my attention that you aren't eating or sleeping. Also some interesting incidents with your scar. What's the matter?"  
  
"Sometimes I think it isn't worth it." Harry whispered, looking towards the fire.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It isn't worth living anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, sitting in the chair beside him.  
  
"I miss them so much!" Harry said slowly.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"No, I just want to die, I want to kill myself."  
  
"Harry, why?" asked Dumbledore, gazing intently at him.  
  
"The risk for my friends is great, and I'll get to see my parents again..." Harry softly said.  
  
"Harry, this is nonsense talk. You don't know what you're saying. You don't know how much you're needed. Suicide is the coward's way out, and you are no coward. Promise me, promise me you won't do this," Dumbledore said, looking intently into Harry's green eyes.   
  
Harry looked back towards the fire, "I promise."  
  
"Good, now go back up to bed and sleep. If you can't go to sleep, see Madam Pomfrey in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed as Dumbledore made his way towards the portrait hole. After he left, Harry closed the book and went back upstairs. Tomorrow was another day that was too far away.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry sat on his bed, quill and parchment in hand as he began to write a note:  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm really sorry that I did this. Please try and forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you, I just didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of the people I care about. I apologize for what I'm about to do, and I hope that you don't blame yourself. There's only one person to blame, and that's me. I'm sorry I did this, really I am. I think it's the only way to save you, Ron, and Hermione. I might be wrong. I love you.  
  
  
Always,  
Harry  
  
  
Harry wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, and placed the note on his bed. He rustled quietly through his trunk, feeling for the silky threads of his invisibility cloak. He finally found it tucked in the far-right corner. Harry slipped it over himself making sure that no part of him was showing. He tiptoed out of his room, down the stairs, and out the portrait hole. Crookshanks appeared from the girls' dormitory and watched curiously as the portrait hole opened and closed. The fire in the fireplace died, sending up a single trace of white smoke.   
  
~~~  
  
  
Harry made his way down to the dungeons, cautious of Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves. When he reached the Potions classroom he picked the lock, he knew Fred and George's antics would come in handy one day. Harry walked over to Snape's locked ingredient cupboard, and opened that as well. He silently looked at the different bottles, taking a few here and there. He set up Snape's cauldron and turned to page 264 in the book beside Snape's desk. Harry mixed all the ingredients and set it to simmer  
  
The 15-minute simmering time seemed to go by in about 15 seconds. A small voice in the back of his mind murmured, 'You're taking the coward's way out! False promises you never intended to keep. You're no brave Gryffindor.'   
  
"I'm the bravest Gryffindor, one who will take his life for the sake of his friends," Harry whispered to himself. He then took a goblet down from a shelf and poured the cauldron's contents into it. He brought the goblet to his lips, but second thoughts almost caused him to set it down once again. The thought of seeing his mum, and hearing his father's voice pushed the second thoughts away. In one swift movement, he had downed the contents of the goblet.  
  
Snape suddenly burst through the door. "Potter! What are you doing here? POTTER!" Snape yelled out seeing Harry drop the goblet and fall to the floor.  
  
Snape ran to Harry and grabbed Harry's face, forcing Harry to look him in the eye. "Potter... Harry, what did you take?! TELL ME!" Implored Snape, panic rising in his voice.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide in bewilderment. 'What have I done?' his mind screamed out. He felt everything get cold and fuzzy as his eyes began to close. Harry began breathing with struggled breaths.  
  
"Harry! Stay with me! James, Lily, help me! He's too young, he's our last and only hope!" Snape screamed to the heavens, roughly shaking Harry.  
  
Harry opened his eyes once more and looked at Snape's panic-stricken face, "Please forgive what I have done," Harry breathed as Snape leaned down to hear his whispered words. Harry's eyelids drifted slowly shut, and he went limp in Snape's arms.  
  
~~~  
Authors note: No comment (come on I've left hints... if you're smart enough, email me your thoughts raycer_14@hotmail.com  
P.S. - Coqui wrote the note in the story  



	3. Part 5: The Dream Catcher

Authors note: So sorry about last time!!!!! Still Semi-dark! But I continued. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
THANKS TO COQUI MY BETA WHO WENT INSANE ON MY STORY BECAUSE I WAS SICK AND MOST OF IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE. PLEASE READ HER STUFF!  
  
Harry Potter  
And the  
Bad Dreams   
  
Chapter 5  
The Dream Catcher  
  
Ron sat upright, sweating. It had been a dream that had woken him, a dream full of pain, anger, and frustration. Ron scrunched up his forehead, deep in thought. The dream, it had been about, "Harry," Ron whispered.  
  
He grabbed his wand and climbed out of bed. He stumbled in the darkness towards Harry's four-poster. With one hand he moved the curtain way, revealing an empty bed. "Lumos," he said quietly. Harry had left a note right on his pillow. Ron glanced at it, not worried; Harry did stuff like this all the time.  
  
Ron did a double take when he saw that Harry had addressed the letter to Sirius. Was Harry mad? If anyone had seen the note, it could've blown Sirius's cover. Ron's hands trembled slightly as he continued to read the note. 'Only way to save you... I love you...' Ron's heart went cold, and he felt bile rise up in his throat. A huge sense of panic swept over him as he rushed out of the room in search of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Dumbledore silently regarded Sirius, who was sitting in front of him. Sirius looked very tired and stressed out, and what Dumbledore was about to tell him would not help his situation.  
  
"So, you summon me here at about 3 in the morning. Am I permitted to ask why?" Sirius asked while yawning.  
  
"Sirius, Severus and Minerva told me that Harry has stopped eating. Lupin has told me that while he was in his class, Harry repeatedly rubbed his scar. He hasn't been sleeping, I was in the Gryffindor common room when he walked in at 2 in the morning. Nightmares plague his heart and soul," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"How can I get through to him if he won't let me?" Sirius whispered, his throat constricting.  
  
"Sirius, he seemed really distant. He said he wanted to kill himself."  
  
"You don't think..." Sirius paled.  
  
"I don't think so, I made him promise not to. I want you to go to the Gryffindor common room as a dog, and if he's still there, talk to him. If he's not there..." Dumbledore's words faded to nothing as he looked at something on his desk  
  
"What? What is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dumbledore held up the familiar piece of parchment that was the Marauders Map. He spoke to Sirius in a confused tone, "Sirius, he's down in the dungeons."  
  
"He's WHAT?"  
  
"Wait, Snape is there too."  
  
"What the heck is going on down there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Harry's dot... it's fading..." Dumbledore said suddenly.  
  
"Shit!" Sirius screamed out, bolting for the door as Dumbledore chased after him.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Ron ran through the hallways searching for the familiar gargoyle Harry had pointed out before. Harry had mentioned that you needed a password to get through. "Canary Crème, Phoenix Feather, Air Akhmarova... come on! Draco Dormiens, Nomar Garciaparra? Golden Snitch! Please! Let me through!" Tears of frustration began to fall from Ron's eyes. He angrily punched the gargoyle and yelped in pain.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius came hurtling out of the door, followed by Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley! What is the..." Dumbledore's voice filtered off when Ron stuffed Harry's note into Sirius's hands.   
  
Sirius's hands began to shake as he read the note. "Oh no, it can't be, NO!" Sirius screamed as Dumbledore snatched the note from his hands. Sirius ran off towards the dungeons.  
  
Dumbledore quickly read the note, "Mr. Weasley, take this map and find Professor Lupin. Have him meet us in the hospital wing."  
  
Ron nodded, too scared to say anything as they both ran off in opposite directions.  
  
~~~  
  
  
When Harry went limp in Snape's arms, Snape's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He frantically searched for a pulse, and let out a cry of relief when he felt a weak and erratic flutter beneath his fingertips.  
  
Snape took out his wand and recited, "Ennervate." To his great dismay, nothing happened. Silently he stood up and looked at the book Harry had been using to make the potion. It was opened up to the sleeping potion chapter. Snape bent over and sniffed the cauldron in which Potter had mixed the Couchesoliel Potion. His greasy hair fell over his face. He brushed it away impatiently.  
  
"Not enough unicorn hair," observed Snape. "Otherwise, you did quiet a thorough job, Potter. You would have been dead if you had done it slightly more efficiently. As it is, you were about a milligram or so off." Snape took another whiff of the cauldron, then looked up as the door was opened, not a hesitant creak, but a  
full-fledged thrust. The door hit the wall and rattled on its hinges, as the  
flickering torchlight from inside the dimly-lit dungeons framed for a  
Split-second an exceptionally angry Sirius Black. He growled then flung  
himself at Snape.  
  
Too surprised to fight back, Snape was knocked to the floor and pinned  
there by Black, who began to punch every part of him he could reach. Snape  
was startled to see tears coursing down the man's face, which was distorted  
with lines of anger and frustration.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Sirius shouted. "How could you? How could you stand by and let him do this!"  
  
"Sirius..." Snape began, Sirius cut him off, and stopped punching him for the moment.  
  
"You don't know the half of it Severus. I spent all those years in Azkaban trying desperately not to go insane. Hoping, wishing, dreaming, and living to see him. He was my world, my all, my everything. He is the last and only link to the purest and best people I have ever known. James and Lily trusted me with something too beautiful for me to handle. My world is gone... he's gone..." At that moment, Dumbledore came in. He grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and pulled him off of Snape.   
  
As Sirius struggled in the air, two feet above the ground, Snape stood up and wiped his heavily bleeding nose on the sleeve of his robe, attempting to appear dignified.  
  
"Damn it, Black, you haven't lost him yet. Although if your attack had succeeded, I could be dead and all hope for your precious Potter would be lost, as I am the only person in this vicinity qualified to make an antidote," Snape spat.  
  
"You should have tried to stop him!" argued Sirius, glaring at Snape with utmost revulsion.   
  
"I came in here to find him drinking that potion, and make no mistake, I   
TRIED to stop him, but NO, Potter knows EXACTLY what he's doing. He says to forgive what he's done, and he collapses as I try to get him to tell me what he's taken. Blame your godson, Black, blame yourself for not taking the appropriate steps to thwart his intents when you noticed the signs. Don't take out your self pity on me."  
  
Sirius dropped to his knees beside Harry and put his forehead to Harry's forehead, willing him to open his eyes. "Albus, his scar is burning hot," Sirius said, glancing up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Peculiar," Dumbledore whispered, while tracing the scar with his finger.  
  
Sirius gently picked Harry up. "Sirius, we could just levitate him to the hospital wing," Snape said softly.  
  
"I know we could," Sirius called out, walking swiftly out of the potion's classroom and towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Snape followed silently behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
  
Harry walked wordlessly through a gray mist towards a bright light in his path. "Harry..." A familiar woman's voice called out.  
  
"Mum! Mum? Where are you?" Harry frantically yelled.  
  
"Harry," Lily continued to say. Harry saw a dark silhouette of two people before a white light.  
  
He began to run to his parents. "Come on, Harry, you're almost there!" Harry's father encouraged.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Harry said again, reaching out to them, happiness pulsing through him. His parents reached out their hands and Harry was just about to grasp them when someone pulled him away. "NO!" Harry screamed out in frustration. The light was suddenly extinguished, and Lily and James vanished.  
  
Harry heard maniacal laughter from behind him. He turned around in fury, only to meet Voldemort face to face. "Surprised to see me, Potter?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry looked confused, "How can you be here if I'm dead?"  
  
"You're not dead, not yet. You are in a dream. I have come to settle my score. After all, who will help you in your dreams?"  
  
"Sirius! And... and... Lupin, Dumbledore will find a way..." Harry said slowly, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.  
  
"You are dead to them and have caused their own downfall. While everyone mourns the boy who lived, I will be able to advance and rise up to power." Harry shook his head in wonder.  
  
"By taking your own life, you have taken the lives of everyone you love, you have killed them. So, you see, you were wrong, Potter. Your mother died for you, and you, you died for no one," Voldemort sneered.  
  
Cold reality overtook Harry. He had made a horrible mistake! He needed to get back to Hogwarts! He had to warn the others... Harry's thoughts were cut short when Voldemort reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand.   
  
"Crucio," Voldemort muttered as Harry heard the familiar stirring of the magic in the air around him. Harry fell to his knees as the full force of the curse hit him.  
~~~  
  
  
Dumbledore led the way, keeping a pace that was not too fast, for the benefit of Sirius. 'He's not taking this too well,' thought Dumbledore. 'I do hope he doesn't do anything rash.'  
  
'He has to live, he can't die, he can't, I couldn't take it if he left me,' Sirius thought.   
  
'He has to live, he has to, he's our only hope!' thought Snape. 'I have to be able to save him.'  
  
Finally they reached the hospital wing. It was dark and silent, except for a light that showed under the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. Evidently, Remus had not yet arrived.  
  
"Poppy!" called Dumbledore.  
  
The group heard a high pitched peal of laughter, and several heavy objects falling in her office. She finally emerged, her robes askew, and her hair tousled.  
  
"What can I help you with, headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey asked, trying to smooth out her robes.  
  
Dumbledore stepped back to reveal Sirius holding Harry. Madam Pomfrey blanched. "What happened? Quickly, get him into bed!"  
  
"I'll go owl Benjamin," Dumbledore announced, turning to leave.  
  
"No, don't bother Albus, I'm right here," Benjamin said, emerging from Madam Pomfrey's office, his hair a little tousled as well.  
  
"This is no time for fraternizing," Snape said in a silky voice, not looking up from his potions book.  
  
Dr. Bentley glared at Snape, and looked over at Dumbledore, "So, what do you need me for?"  
  
"It's Harry, Ben," Dumbledore said, making his way towards the bed.  
  
"What? Is it a relapse of wizard's fever?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what happened then? Was it You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Harry made an attempt at his own life," Dumbledore painfully admitted.  
  
"Oh Great Knights of the Round Table!" exclaimed Benjamin as he examined Harry. "How did this happen?"  
  
"He tried to make a fatal concoction of Couchesoleil by replacing unicorn horn with unicorn hair," Dumbledore explained quickly.  
  
"What Potter didn't know is that in order for Couchesoleil to be fatal, it needs double the amount of hair then horn," Snape explained.  
  
"What do we do next?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"Well, I need to know exactly how much unicorn hair he took before I attempt an antidote. The fastest way I can see this is by a blood sample." At these words, Madam Pomfrey disappeared to retrieve the needed materials to draw blood.  
  
"Sirius? Are you okay?" The doctor asked, finally registering that Sirius was standing next to him. Sirius was very pale and his eyes conveyed his tortured soul. Suddenly, his eyes glowed with anger.  
  
"You! This is all your fault!" Sirius exclaimed, taking a threatening step towards Dumbledore.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Lupin shouted, grabbing a hold of Sirius as he entered the hospital wing.  
  
"Don't stop me..." growled Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot, don't. You'll regret it." Lupin said, gently, but firmly leading Sirius away from Dumbledore.  
  
"He ignored the warning signs! Harry admitted that he... oh Moony..." Sirius's voice wavered slightly. Lupin pulled him into a tight brotherly hug.  
  
"Sirius, we all ignored the warning signs. Harry hid them so well, and it happened so fast," Lupin whispered.  
  
"But... But he isn't dead yet!" Ron cried out from Harry's bedside. He had entered unnoticed with Lupin. "Are you all nutters? What has happened, has happened. Discuss your regrets later. The past is the past, deal with the present before it becomes the unimaginable future."  
  
"Tonight is the night you alone, Mr. Weasley. You are not overshadowed by your older brothers," Dumbledore quietly announced as everyone stood staring at Ron.  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned with the materials needed to take a blood sample. Dr. Bentley took a needle and placed it on Harry's forearm before pushing it in. Sirius grimaced slightly as the doctor began to draw blood. All of a sudden, Harry began to writhe and shudder on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" Sirius screamed.  
  
"It isn't me, it's something else. It's almost as if he's having a seizure, but this is no seizure!" said Benjamin quickly, withdrawing the needle once he had the blood sample.  
  
"Hmm... look at his scar," Lupin said quietly. The scar on Harry's forehead was bright red and blistered. Professor Lupin traced a finger on the scar, a warm buzzing filled his ears, "Crucio, Crucio, Crucio..." it taunted him. Lupin hissed in pain and withdrew his finger, noticing a blister forming on his finger from where he had touched the scar. "He's under the Cruciatus curse..."  
  
"How can this be?" Demanded Dr. Bentley.  
  
"Voldemort must be in his dreams," Lupin answered.  
  
"But- but- that's impossible!" Ron shouted out.  
  
"A type of dark magic called Reves can be used to inhabit peoples dreams."  
  
"He'll surely lose the battle without anyone to help him! He'll die in his sleep," said Dr. Bentley.  
  
"There must be some way," Lupin trailed off, deep in thought, "Wait! I've got it... a dream catcher will counteract the dark magic Reves. Sirius and I will be transported into Harry's dream and battle Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore spoke up, "Are you sure? I mean, a dream catcher is highly dangerous."  
  
"I'm willing," Sirius announced.  
  
"As am I," Lupin said, standing beside Sirius.  
  
"Very well, Poppy, go with Mr. Weasley here and collect a single strand of hair from everyone Harry cares about. You have permission to wake anyone you need to. Severus, in the mean time, start making the antidote to the Couchesoleil. Sirius and Remus, all I ask is that you prepare yourselves," Dumbledore ordered. Everyone filed out of the room except for Sirius and Lupin, who both sat on opposite sides of Harry. Benjamin pulled Dumbledore into Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" Ben yelled containing his anger no longer.  
  
"I don't know..." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? There had to have been warning signs... You are not a stupid man, Albus!"  
  
"I regret the tone you take with me, Bentley."  
  
"Even I can tell he hasn't been eating, surely you must have noticed that!" Ben exclaimed as he recklessly rambled on.  
  
"Yes, I noticed, and I went to Gryffindor common room to talk to him!"  
  
"Well, what did he say?"  
  
"He told me he wanted to die, to be with James and Lily," Dumbledore admitted.  
  
"DIDN'T THAT WORRY YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST?"  
  
"Yes, it worried me, Ben. I made him promise that he wouldn't do it. A wizard's promise is strictly kept, as you know."  
  
"Yes, but did he meet your eyes?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"I don't... at least I don't think..." Dumbledore broke off.  
  
"By not meeting your eyes, it was a false promise! False promises are never meant to be kept! You should know this, Albus, Harry truly is his father's son!"  
  
"That is ENOUGH Ben. Do not make me lose my temper, I have little patience for your words! We do not have time for argument. You're either with me or not, though I must say if you're not, there's no hope."  
  
Ben folded his arms across his chest and glared at Dumbledore, "Of course I'm with you."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry tried not to scream as waves of pain crashed over him. The Cruciatus curse was like never ending white-hot pain. It seemed like an eternity before Voldemort released Harry from the clutches of the curse.  
  
Harry fell weakly to the ground as he glanced up at Voldemort. "Probably wondering why you're here and not with your parents I suppose," Voldemort said almost lazily. He smiled an evil smile, "Don't you know that wrong decisions bring you to the wrong places?"  
  
Harry quietly and unnoticeably felt beneath him. 'He WON'T win, I will fight!' Harry thought desperately as he clutched his wand.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sirius? Remus? Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked as they gathered by Harry's bedside. Sirius and Lupin both gave a cautious nod. Dr. Bentley stood next to Dumbledore and held two sleeping potions in his hand. Sirius and Lupin sat on opposite sides of Harry's bed.  
  
"Three points make a triangle. A triangle is the strongest polygon. Remus, Sirius, and Harry make the three points of a triangle. Sirius, grab Remus' hand with your left hand and Harry's with your right. Remus hold Harry's hand with your left," Dumbledore watched as their linked hands formed a circle.  
  
"A triangle may be strongest, but a circle never ends. You are both triangle and circle now. "The rope I will use to bind the three of you together has been woven from strands of hair from everyone Harry cares about. As a final end to this rope I will use a strand of hair from both of you," Dumbledore cut a strand of hair from Sirius and Lupin and tied it into the rope. He then wove the rope around their arms in the pattern of a dream catcher. When done, he took out three phoenix feathers.  
  
"These feathers represent your dream, your life, your journey. Are you ready for the challenge set before you?" Dumbledore asked, placing the feathers in the middle of the dream catcher.  
  
"Yes," Sirius and Lupin said together. Dr. Bentley approached Lupin and held the sleeping potion to Lupin's lips so he could drink it. He then did the same for Sirius.  
  
"For the love of James and Lily, for the love of Harry," Lupin murmured, before falling asleep.  
  
"I will avenge James' death!" Sirius muttered, before falling asleep as well.  
  
All was quiet as he watched them. They all looked so...innocent. Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Good luck, my friends..."  
~~~  
AN: please r/r! I live for them!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything related to him belongs to JK Rowling   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: As always the characters do not belong to me (except for Bentley)

Disclaimer: As always the characters do not belong to me (except for Bentley).The beginning plot belonged mostly to Xanthia but after that it's my plot.Thanks Xanthia, I love you a ton.

Authors note is at the end.

Harry Potter

And The

Bad Dreams

**Chapter Six**

**Dreams and Disillusionment**

At Hogwarts, the sun was setting softly.Albus Dumbledore was in the hospital wing watching over Sirius, Remus, and Harry.His gaze stopped on Harry, and he sighed gently.It had been exactly half an hour since Sirius and Remus had formed a dream catcher to send them into Harry's dream.

"Really, Minerva! Get out of my way, there are things I need to attend to!" A familiar voice rang out in the hallway.Dumbledore squinted his eyes in concentration as he tried to determine who was speaking.

"Minister, Dumbledore is extremely busy and asked that he not be disturbed!" McGonagall's voice called out loudly, as she tried to warn Dumbledore that they were quickly approaching the hospital wing. It was too late, though, the doorknob turned and a split second later Cornelius Fudge appeared in the doorframe.

"Albus! What are you doing that is so urgent you can't see me!" Fudge demanded. Dumbledore had no time to respond because Fudge suddenly took notice of the dream catcher and Sirius Black.Dumbledore looked mildly horrified.

"Albus! You are performing illegal magic…with… with… Sirius Black no less! I have obviously given you too much power and freedom at this school.You will be impri…"

"Stupefy!" A voice yelled from beyond Fudge.Fudge's eyes widened in momentary shock, and then promptly closed as he began to fall backwards.

Dumbledore lifted one eyebrow in confusion, as he tilted his head to try to get a better look at who cast the spell that may have saved his life.

"I always thought that Fudge was rather infuriating.I've wanted to do that for quite some time.I just needed the opportunity, and motive," Snape said, pocketing his wand. He walked over to where Fudge way lying and began to drag him towards Madame Pomfrey's office."Well, Albus? Are you going to help me?"

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, walked over to Fudge, searched Fudge's robe for his wand, and then proceeded to take it.Snape and Dumbledore than dragged the Minister of Magic to Madame Pomfrey's office, and locked him inside.

"I'll put a strong memory charm on him when he comes to. Thank you, Severus."

"I have the antidote ready whenever you need it."

"We can't administer it until after Sirius and Remus have woken up… then we'll know everything is safe."

"Very well, headmaster," Snape said, nodding slightly to Dumbledore before leaving.

~~~

Sirius and Lupin were walking quietly through Harry's dreamland.Both of them seemed to be in some sort of shock.They were wandering through a dark forest that seemed very similar to the forbidden forest.Except this forest was dead calm and eerily quiet.

"Where do you suppose he is?" asked Remus, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know, and this really isn't one of those situations where you can just call out his name and wait for a reply," Sirius stopped suddenly.The pair had reached a river probably about thirty feet wide.

"Well, what do you suggest we do now?" Lupin asked, looking down both sides of the river and seeing no end.

"I say we take the boat," Sirius said. Lupin cocked his head to the side and arched one eyebrow.He looked over to where Sirius was staring, and sure enough a small boat was tied to a rock.

"What are the odds?" Lupin asked incredulously.

"Don't forget, Remus, this is a dream after all." They both walked up to the boat and got in, a magical force seemed to help the boat glide quickly and calmly across the river.

~~~

Voldemort looked down at Harry with utter disdain. "Tsk, Tsk, Harry, I know you have your wand so I wouldn't try anything stupid.I'm not going to take it just yet.I have plans for you and that wand of yours."

Harry's heart felt heavy as he tried to figure out how to escape from this situation.

"Ha! It isn't even worth it, thinking about how to escape!" Voldemort said, as if reading Harry's mind. Voldemort lifted his wand, "Imperio!" he shouted with such an aura of power behind it that Harry could only gape up at Voldemort as the curse came hurtling towards him.

~~~

"How long have they been asleep?" asked Ben.

"About an hour," Dumbledore said.

"It's not healthy for Sirius and Remus to stay in Harry's dream for more than three hours," Ben explained, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, I'm aware, we will have to cut their ties if they're not up in two hours."

"If we cut their ties there is a good chance that Harry won't make it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? We can either save one life or save two lives.We don't even know if Harry will make it in the first place.But, Ben, there is hope in Remus and Sirius.I believe in them, and have faith in them.I have confidence that they will come back…"

Dr. Bentley interrupted him, "With Harry, though?"

"Yes, I have confidence that they will bring Harry back to us."

~~~

The boat washed ashore and Sirius and Lupin got out.They wandered through the trees just listening for any sound that might give away Harry's location.Suddenly, they both heard Voldemort utter the Imperius curse.Sirius tried to enter the clearing where Voldemort and Harry were, but Lupin held him back.

"Remus, let me go! We're here because we are supposed to help! What are you trying to pull?" Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius, you aren't thinking rationally.We have to come up with a plan!"

"Screw that! Albus told us we only have about three hours and then we're in trouble.The plan is that I'll go first to try and rescue Harry, and if something happens to me, then it is up to you to rescue him."

"Sounds like a shitty plan if you ask me!"

"Well, no one asked you!" And before Remus had time to react, Sirius left the safety of the forest and came into the clearing where Harry and Voldemort were.

"Ahh, Mr. Black, so kind of you to join us.I must admit your presence here is not completely unexpected," Voldemort said silkily.

"You, YOU! You ruined my life, you ruined Harry's life.I'm going to kill you!" Sirius yelled.

"I think it's the other way around, Mr. Black.I believe you will be the one who will die tonight, " Voldemort said, chuckling slightly. "Harry?"

Harry, through the fog of the Imperius curse, looked up at Voldemort. "Why don't you kill Sirius? Kill him with the Avada Kedava curse!"

Harry felt the pleasant fog envelop him tighter and he lifted his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Harry!? What are you doing?" Sirius asked, his eyes opening wide in bewilderment.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Voldemort urged Harry.

'I really don't feel like it,' Harry thought.His wand arm began to shake.

"Harry! You can break this! You are stronger than this!" Sirius cried out.

Voldemort entered Harry's thoughts. 'Harry…kill him… Kill Sirius!!'

'Yes, kill Sirius.I must kill Sirius… but why should I?' Harry thought.Harry felt as if he were waging a war inside himself. 

"Sirius…I can't…Please, please help me!" Harry pleaded as he began to shake.

"Harry, listen to me, you're better than this.You are STRONGER than this!" Sirius said, maintaining his stance, as he stood frozen.

"No… I can't… I'm sorry… Avada… Kedav…NOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed, breaking the Imperius curse.

"Crouch told me that you could break the Imperius curse, but I didn't believe that you could be this strong.That ruins all my fun.I'm just going to have to do away with you now," Voldemort said.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily… tonight is the night you die, Voldemort.You ruined so many lives, and I'm here to end yours!" Harry screamed furiously, aiming his wand at Voldemort. 

Both of them began to shout Avada Kedava, but both wands connected in Priori Incantatem. The two jets of green light met in mid air.A narrow beam of golden light formed between the two wands, as Voldemort and Harry started to get lifted from the ground.The golden light fractured into a thousand more beams and seemed to form a cage around the pair. A phoenix began singing, and it was like déjà vu all over again for Harry.The familiar phoenix song brought him hope. 

Suddenly, large beads of light were being forced towards Harry's wand.Lupin came out of the forest and joined Sirius.They both stood and stared in amazement to what was being played out before their eyes.Harry concentrated every element he could into his want, and finally was able to force the beads of light back towards Voldemort.The bead of light finally connected with Voldemort's wand, and once again there were great shouts of pain.Voldemort's arm began to shake as his wand began regurgitating all it's past spells.The wand started regurgitating spells from where it had left off last time.Harry didn't recognize the people who came out of the wand who had been killed by Voldemort.He did notice, however, a familiar looking man and woman.They looked remarkably like Neville, but Neville's parents weren't dead.Harry supposed he was freeing their souls because they had lost them when Voldemort cursed them with the unforgivable Cruciatus curse.

"Harry! Listen closely, on the count of three, you must break the link and run towards Sirius and me, okay?" Lupin called out.

"NO!" Harry cried, concentrating all his force into the wand.

"Come on, Harry! What are you doing?" Sirius shouted.

"I know I can beat him, I know it!" Harry screamed over the phoenix song.

"Harry, this is insane!" Lupin argued.

"NOO!" Harry repeated, forcing every last ounce of everything he could into his wand.Voldemort's wand began to crack, and suddenly the clearing seemed to be engulfed in a harsh white light.Sirius and Remus quickly shielded their eyes.The light dissipated quickly.Sirius squinted his eyes, only to see Harry in a heap on the ground.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, running towards him.Lupin followed closely behind. Sirius kneeled beside Harry, and tried to shake him awake.Lupin felt for his pulse.

"Harry, come on, get up!" Sirius pleaded, smoothing Harry's messy hair from his forehead.

"Sirius," Lupin's voice wavered slightly as he placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Sirius, I'm afraid we're too late, he's gone."

"No, it can't be! We were so close, Remus…" Sirius began to sob, and tears were streaming down Lupin's face. "No. It isn't fair.We were so close! HARRY!!" Sirius let out an anguished cry as he buried his head into Harry's robes.

~~~

Dumbledore eyed the clock.There was only twenty more minutes left and then Dr. Bentley and he would have to cut the ties of the dream catcher. Suddenly, Harry, Sirius, and Remus all seemed to grow restless.Harry began to breathe harshly and his face grew flushed. Sirius and Remus were tossing and turning a bit.

"What is going on?" Ben asked.

"I don't quite know," Dumbledore said with concern.

A bright white light suddenly filled the hospital wing, and Dumbledore and Ben shielded their eyes in confusion.

"What's happening?" Snape yelled, entering the hospital wing, and quickly throwing his forearm over his eyes. About a minute later the light disappeared.Sirius and Remus had tears streaming down their faces. Dumbledore was first to recover, reaching down to check Harry's pulse.

"Ben, his heart stopped!"

~~~

Harry felt as if he were drifting through a pleasant darkness.He was warm and felt safe.He heard a familiar voice, his mother, singing a lullaby in the distance:

_Sons of the great,_

_Or sons unknown,_

_All were children, like our own._

_The same sweet smile,_

_The same sad tune,_

_The cries in the night, the nightmare fears._

_Sons of the great,_

_Or sons unknown_

_All were children, like our own._

_Sons of your sons,_

_Sons passing by,_

_Children were lost in lullaby…_

_ _

Harry opened his eyes slowly. "Mum?" he called out.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I almost can't believe it… it's hard figuring out the truth…" Harry began to cry.

"Harry, it's me, it really is.Your father is here as well." Lily smiled.

"Dad?" Harry asked, barely audible.

"Yes, I'm right here," his father said, hugging him as well.

Harry let go for a second and looked at his father.It was the mirror image of a son looking at a father.They did look a lot alike.Harry's eyes grew troubled.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"If you two are here… than am I, am I dead?" Harry asked cautiously.

His father gave him a sad smile, "Yes."

"What happened?"

"You focused every bit of who you were into destroying Voldemort, and it ended up destroying you."

"Is Voldemort dead than?" asked Harry.

"No, he is extremely weak. He is hiding out trying to regain his strength and power," Lily said, putting her arm around Harry.

"Something as evil as Voldemort can never be conquered…" His father began, but Harry interrupted.

"I have to go back. I don't know if it's even possible if I can, but I have to.Voldemort can be conquered, good always overcomes evil right? Right?" 

Lily smiled sadly, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes.I know I am needed elsewhere, I have to try and conquer evil.I know that you'll always wait for me."

"Always," James said, hugging him tightly.

"I should be able to send you back using the charm that saved you in the first place.It was called the life charm, and was something I had been working on for Albus Dumbledore.It saved you once, and it should save you again." Lily said.

Harry hugged her, and breathed in her motherly scent, "Thanks, mum. I love you."

Lily smiled, "I know, I've always known… goodbye sweetheart… adava avadek."

~~~

Sirius continued to cry in utter despair.Lupin just held him to try and comfort him. "Padfoot, we have to leave, it's almost been three hours."

"I can't leave, I won't leave," Sirius said, too sad to say anything more.

"Sirius…" Lupin said softly.

"No," Sirius repeated.

"Sirius," Lupin insisted.

"NO!" Sirius was adamant.

"SIRIUS!" Lupin said urgently. Sirius looked up at him. "Sirius! Look!" Lupin said, pointing towards Harry. Harry's eyelids were fluttering slightly.

"How can this be?" Sirius cried out.

Harry's eyes opened, "Sirius?" he called out weakly.

"My God, Harry, Harry! You're all right!" Sirius sobbed with relief.

"What? How? No one can come back from the dead!" Lupin said, dumbfounded.

"I saw my mum and dad, I really was dead.I told my mum to send me back, Voldemort… he's still alive!" Harry explained in one rushed sentence.

"How did Lily…" Remus asked, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Remus, we've barely got five minutes left, you can interrogate Harry later."

"Wait, how did you guys get here anyways? This is my dream."

"We got here through an ancient type of magic called the dream catcher, I'll explain it later, but for now we have to get out of here." Sirius said.

"Now we must join hands," said Remus, grabbing Sirius' left hand and Harry's right hand.Harry grabbed Sirius' right hand.

Sirius and Remus both chanted at the same time, "We represent your dream, your life, your journey…" and Harry felt a warm light of power pass through him and then everything went dark.

~~~

"He's gone," Bentley said, placing a hand on Harry's chest.

"What?" Snape demanded.

Dumbledore felt as if he were about to faint, and sat down quickly.Snape looked visibly stunned.Dumbledore checked his watch.

"They still have five more minutes…" he said softly.

The group of three sat by, waiting and hoping for Sirius and Remus to wake up.Three minutes passed, and Dumbledore started to get nervous.

"What's taking so long?" Snape thought aloud.

Unexpectedly, Harry took a shuddering breath. And then another. Ben quickly stood up and checked his pulse.

"He's got a strong pulse…I don't understand it!"

"I thought nothing could reawaken the dead!" Snape said in amazement.

"I guess we were wrong, thank God for that," Albus said, "But the worst is not yet over, Sirius and Remus still have to come back."

As if listening to what Dumbledore was saying, Sirius and Remus both began to stir and they woke up. 

"Severus, could you please administer the antidote now?" Ben asked. Snape walked over and poured the antidote down Harry's throat.

Sirius and Remus became more aware of their surroundings as Dumbledore began to cut the rope from their arms. Sirius grabbed Dumbledore's arm.

"We almost lost him!" Sirius said.

Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on Sirius' shoulder, "I know.But you didn't lose him."

Harry began to stir and he opened his eyes."Professor," he said weakly, "I saw my mother and my father and…"

"Shh, Harry, no doubt you all have a tale to tell.But for now, sleep, I'll still be here in the morning." Dumbledore smiled as Harry settled back. Harry felt so weak, as if all his power was used up.He was so tired and within seconds he was asleep.

~~~

Harry felt warm and safe.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "He went through quite an ordeal."

"I know, I just wish he'd wake up," said Hermione.

Harry willed his eyes to open. He found himself staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing.

"Harry?" Sirius said softly.

Harry groaned.It felt as if his whole body was a dead weight.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"About 5 days, we've all been worried," Hermione said.

"Wow. Five days…" Harry couldn't believe it.

"Yes, five days," Dr. Bentley said, striding down the row towards Harry's bed. 

"You were almost drained of all your power, that takes a lot of recuperation for your body to deal with that. Here, drink this." Harry drank the potion without complaint.It was rather gross tasting, but he became more awake after drinking it.

Dumbledore came in, followed by Professors Lupin and Snape. "Harry! Finally you are awake.I trust you've had a good rest?"

"Yes."

"Good, good.Now do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Yes, I tried to…" Harry began.

"Why?" Ron demanded, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Yeah, Harry, we're always here for you, we always will be, I don't understand why you did this!" Hermione said.

"I don't know, I felt as if there was no way out, I can't explain it."

"I can," Snape said.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"While I was checking his blood I found traces of a potion that can send someone over the edge.That coupled with the terrible dreams Potter constantly had, was enough to actually push him over the edge."

"How did he get this in his system?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, it could have been months ago.The potion doesn't take affect until about 12 weeks after ingestion," Snape explained.

"I was still at the Dursleys!" Harry exclaimed.

"Voldemort must have broken through our protections then," Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry," Sirius asked suddenly, "What happened when you died?"

"I don't remember too well, I woke up and was with my mother and father.I was so happy because I thought Voldemort was dead and gone for good. He's not though, Professor, he's hiding out."

"I know, Harry, I have my own resources," Dumbledore smiled.

"My mother sent me back with the life charm," Harry explained.

"The life charm?" Hermione asked, "I've never heard of it."

"It was a charm that Lily was working on for me, she obviously figured out how to do it, clever witch. It can save a persons life when they are in mortal danger, or it can, which I didn't know until now, bring someone back to life."

"That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes.What I want to know is why you came back when you so desperately wanted to be with your parents," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"I knew Voldemort wasn't dead." Harry explained.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So? So I'm the one who's supposed to defeat him."

"Harry! Are you insane, Voldemort will never be destroyed, he'll be weakened, but he'll never die!" Sirius exclaimed.

"In the fight between good and evil, good always overcomes evil, and I plan to overcome evil once and for all!" Harry looked up at everyone, defiantly.He was a force to be reckoned with.Good would truly overcome evil in the future battle to be waged, and Harry Potter would not stand down.

~~~

The End

~~~

Author's note: Phew! That took long enough. Sorry my beta didn't read it, I just needed to post it and didn't know how long it would take for her to proof it.I go into work full time tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to edit it. Luv ya coqui! Read her stuff!Love to all who've read this even if you thought it sucked.It took a whole lot of time and effort to get this story out, so please don't flame (I do, however, accept constructive criticism).Thanks for bearing with me, I've had a pretty stressful year and right now I'm waiting for my report card J.Don't bother begging for a sequel… there won't be one and I'm not changing my stance on this. (ooh that sounded harsh, and it wasn't meant to) I'm afraid if I started a sequel it would never get finished. Perhaps if there was some coaxing involved… lol… Also, a box of girl scout cookies to anyone who figures out what that song is called that lily is singing.A lifetime supply of girl scout cookies if anyone can figure out where I had gotten the basic dream sequence from… you may have to read the entire story to figure it out.So once again, thanks for all your emails and reviews! It's been a great experience (and sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I sat down and had to practically pound it out of me!)


	5. Authors Note

Extended authors note:

Extended authors note:

I know this will probably be deleted but I'm including another authors note.I know a lot of people want a sequel and I may write one, but I don't want to have to pound it out (like I had to pound out the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Bad Dreams. I've met some amazing people through this entire experience, especially Coqui my beta… she amazes me! Whoever says you can't learn from someone younger than you is a damn fool, they're just too ashamed to admit their ignorance.My parting thought to you all is Chachaness. It's not a word, it's a philosophy.Chachaness is dancing to your own tune, your own rhythm of life.Live your life to the fullest. The powerful play goes on and you may contribute a verse (Walt Whitman)… what will your verse be? 

I'm out of here… it's been fun, anyone can email me whenever to talk about whatever 

Love,

Rachel aka Quillow [raycer_14@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:raycer_14@hotmail.com



End file.
